Bat family random shots
by Baby Dick Grayson-Wayne
Summary: It's about the bats in random situations and moments with other x-overs that I took a liking to. For example: Teen Titans and Bat family, or Avengers and Bat family and more... (Better than it sounds) Also, please read and review! [Rated M to be safe]
1. Found at last 1

Name:Alfred Pennyworth

Age:60

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Agent A

Nickname:Alf,Pennyworth,Alfie,Al,A

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Bruce Wayne

Age:39

Team:Bat family/Justice League

Secret I.D.:Batman

Nickname:B-man,Bat,Batsy,Bats,Brucie,Mr.B,B,Brucie-Boy,Bwuce

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Talia al ghul-Wayne

Age:38

Team:Bat family/League of assasins

Secret I.D.:Batwoman

Nickname:Tal,Mrs.B,BW,Tawia

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Damian Wayne

Age:18

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Renegade

Nickname:Dami,RG,Big D

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Terrance McGinnes-Wayne

Age:16

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Nightwing

Nickname:Terry,Ter,McGinnes,Tewwy

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Cassandra Cain-Wayne

Age:14

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Black Bat

Nickname:Blackie,BB,Cassie,Cassandwa,Cain

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Timothy Drake-Wayne

Age:13

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Red Robin

Nickname:Tim,Timmy,Drake,RR,Big Red

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Stephanie Brown-Wayne

Age:12

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Red Bat

Nickname:RB,Steph,Stephie,Brown,Little Red

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Jason Terror-Wayne

Age:11

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Red Hood

Nickname:Jase,Jay,Jay-Jay,RH,Hoodie,Little Red

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Roy Terror-Wayne

Age:6

Team:Bat family/Arrow family

Secret I.D.:Speedy

Nickname:Woy,Peedy,Roy-Boy,Arrowhead

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Blaine Terror-Wayne

Age:5

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Sparrow

Nickname:Spar,Bwaine,S,Princess

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Wallace Terror-Wayne

Age:4

Team:Bat family/Speedster family

Secret I.D.:Kid Flash

Nickname:Wally,Wawwy,KF,Kid Fwash,Wall-man,Walls

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Richard Terror-Wayne

Age:1

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Robin

Nickname:R,Dick,Dickie,Little D,Baby Bird,Birdy,Little Dickie,Little Bird

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a dark night,Batman,Batwoman and their children were patrolling by an alley.

It was crime alley and there lived only thief's,gangs and poor people who hadn't work.

There's a couple who went in crime alley and the Bat family followed them.

Suddenly they saw a shadow not bigger than a kid by the couple and Renegade went in action.

Renegade picked the little child up and brought him on the roof.

,,LET. ME. GO!",ordered the kid while Batman went out of the shadow and the rest except Speedy and Kid Flash followed.

Batman glared at the kid and asked:,,What are you doing here?"

The kid took off his hoodie and glared right back and answered:,,I'm stealing money for don't even think of bringing me in prison or I'll tell everyone you hit me and killed my brother and sister."

Everyone's eyes went wide and Batwoman asked:,,How do we know that you have a family?"

,,Because I have honour and I have defeated your Clown villan too.",answered the kid.

Batman brought the kid to his eye level and asked:,,Where are your parents do you live?"

,,My parents live under the ground in a big enough box for them while my little brother and sister live with me this, have five children and one was hit death by Joker,one is sick and the other is too young to save the youngest the other two found a house and live happy with a oldest was brought back to life with a ...?",answered the kid.

,,Lasaruspit.",ended Renegade and Batwoman in the same time.

,,I'm Jason Terror and steal money to keep my on-",said Jason while a beep thing went off.

,, ,I gotta go and search a new home,Two-Face is back and is looking for us.",said Jason while he tried to wiggle free but without sucess.

Nightwing came next to Batman and said:,,I'll go with you and fight them off."

,,J-Jase is t-that r-really y-you?",asked Speedy while walking out of the shadow.

Jason looked over and gasped in surprise.

Kid Flash saw the face and runned to Jason while Speedy followed.

Batman released Jason and took a step back while looking just as shocked as the others.

,,How are Dickie and Princess?Why is Two-Face after us?",asked Kid Flash while they took off their mask.

Jason's eyes widened and said:,,Give me a lift to Crime 's our old house."

Wally brought his mask back on while Jason said with a smirk:,,I hope that we meet you soon don't forget,I know who you are."

With that were they speeding off while the others turned to Roy for an explaining.

Roy brought his mask up and made a motion to follow him.

They all did and thought only one thing.

'What does this mean?'


	2. Meet MIB 1

Name:Kevin Brown

Age:56

Team:Men in black (MiB)

Secret I.D.:Agent K

Nickname:Kay,K,Brown

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:James Edwards

Age:30

Team:Men in black (MiB)

Secret I.D.:Agent J

Nickname:Jay,Junior,J,sport,Edwards

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Zed

Age:66

Team:Men in Black (MIB)

Secret I.D.:Chief Z

Nickname:Zed,Z,Chief,Boss

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name: Laurel Weaver

Age:40

Team:Men in Black (MIB)

Secret I.D.:Agent L

Nickname:Elle,L,Weaver

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Non

Age:41

Team:Men in Black (MIB)

Secret I.D.:Agent X

Nickname:Alien-face,Greeny,X

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Alfred Pennyworth

Age:62

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Agent A

Nickname:Alf,Al,Alfie,A

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Bruce Wayne

Age:41

Team:Bat family/Justice League

Secret I.D.:Batman

Nickname:Brucie,Batsy,Bats,Mr.B,B

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Talia al ghul-Wayne

Age:40

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Batwoman

ghul-Wayne,BW

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Cassandra Wayne

Age:16

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Black Bat

Nickname:Cassie,Cas,Cassandwa,Blackie,BB

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Raquel Wayne

Age:15

Team:Bat family/Galactic

Secret I.D.:Rocket

Nickname:Rocky,Waquel,Wocky

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Terrence Wayne

Age:15

Team:Bat family/Justice League/Young Justice

Secret I.D.:Nightwing

Nickname:Big Wing,Terry,Tewwy,Wing,Ter,Night

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Barbara Wayne

Age:15

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Oracle

Nickname:Barb,Babs,Bawbawa

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Timothy Wayne

Age:14

Team:Bat family/Teen Titans

Secret I.D.:Red Robin

Nickname:Big Red,Tim,Timmy,RR

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Stephanie Wayne

Age:14

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Red Bat

Nickname:RB,Steph,Stephie

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Kaldur'ahm

Age:13

Team:Bat family/Aqua family/Young Justice

Secret I.D.:Aqualad

Nickname:Kaldur,Aqua,Kal,Kawduw,Fish-head

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Conner Wayne

Age:13

Team:Bat family/Super family/Young Justice

Secret I.D.:Superboy

Nickname:Supey,SB,Con,Connew

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Megan Morse

Age:12

Team:Bat family/Martian family/Young Justice

Secret I.D.:Miss Martian

Nickname:MM,Meg,Miss M,Mega

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Jet Wayne

Age:11

Team:Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D.:Black Wing

Nickname:Big J,Wingie,Little Wing

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Damian Wayne

Age:10

Team:Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D.:Renegade

Nickname:Dami,Big D,Devil,Demon,Demon child

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Artemis Wayne

Age:9

Team:Bat family/Arrow family/Young Justice

Secret I.D.:Artemis

Nickname:Arty,Awtemis,Arty-Farty,Arrowgirl

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Jason Wayne

Age:8

Team:Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D.:Red Hood

Nickname:RH,Hood,Little J,Jay,Jase,Little Red

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Zatanna Wayne

Age:7

Team:Bat family/Young Justice/Magic family

Secret I.D.:Zatanna

Nickname:Zee,Magic girl

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Susanne Wayne

Age:6

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Shadow

Nickname:S,Susie,Susan,Su

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Annabella Wayne

Age:5

Team:Batfamily

Secret I.D.:Batgirl

Nickname:BG,Anna,An,Bella

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Ronny Wayne

Age:5

Team:Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D.:Arsenal

Nickname:Ron,hot-head,Won,Wonny

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Roy Wayne

Age:5

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Speedy

Nickname:S,Woy,Peedy,arrowhead

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Roxanne Wayne

Age:4

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Grey Falcon

Nickname:GF,Roxie,Woxanne,Woxie,Rox

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Carmen Wayne

Age:3

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:White Eagle

Nickname:Car,WE,Cawmen,Eagle

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Wallace Wayne

Age:2

Team:Bat family/Speedster family

Secret I.D.:Kid Flash

Nickname:Wally,Walls,Wall-man,KF,Wawwy

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Raymond Wayne

Age:1

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Black Vulture

Nickname:BV,Ray,Waymond,Way,Vuwtuwe

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Richard Wayne

Age:7 month

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Robin

Nickname:Dick,Dickie,Little D,Dickie-Bird,Birdy,Baby Bird,R,Rob,Wobin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a dark night,Jeebs closed his store for the day.

He turned around and saw 25 people in his store.

Jeebs eyes widened and looked shocked while he backed away.

,,H-how did y-you come in h-here?",asked Jeebs while pointing at the people.

,,Non of your want alien stuff for hunting but it doesn't may hurt tell the MIB that their security is to easely to children are always showing the new alien natures that land on earth.",said a woman.

Jeebs nodded and showed them the Alien weapons.

Then came a man in a grey and blue costume with a bat out of the shadow and looked at the weapons.

The man asked:,,How do I know it won't hurt the Aliens?"

,,Y-you have t-to trust m-me on t-this.I d-don't have aliens t-to ask.",said Jeebs.

The woman came out of the shadow with a baby and took the gun from the man and aimed it at Jeebs.

When she blasted,it shot Jeebs in the head and everywhere layed something from him.

,,He wanted to trick us, as you see,he's an alien.",said the woman while Jeebs hit the emergengy button and the rest sprung out of the shadow.

Jeebs saw now 25 people in his store with costumes.

All had weapons with them and some had alien technology.

The woman cave the baby to a boy with black and blue costume while two other boys begun to fight.

The first one has a black and red costume while the other has a red costume with two black belts over his shoulder.

The man sight and layed the gun back and said:,,We need to go to the MIB have Weapons that won't hurt aliens and they have something that we can use,we take it and destroy the Aliens."

With that jumped the man,woman,baby and the rest back in the shadow and disappeared.

After a few minutes came Agent J and Agent K in Jeebs store with a gun while calling for Jeebs.

,,Jeebs,where are you?"asked Agent J.

Jeebs looked over the desk and said:,,Here am K,Agent J please take me to human wanted Alien technology that wouldn't hurt Aliens but destroy are 25 of them and had already alien technology."

Agent K said to Agent J:,,We are going to the Homebace and searce tomorrow night for them."

Agent J nodded and went to the black car with Jeebs following.

Agent K drives the car to Frank while the Bat family were all sitting in the living room.

,,Dad,can we bring the younger once to bed?They are beginning to get heavy.",said Terry while he holded Raymond on his lap,Carmen and Roxanne on his right and left.

Cassandra had Ronny in her lap while Annabella layed behind her and Susanne layed in front of her on the ground.

Zatanna,Artemis,Megan and Conner slept in a corner while Dick,Wally,Roy,Jason,Damian and Jet were sleeping all over Bruce.

Talia had only Kaldur and Stephanie by her.

,,Of course you can bring them to bed but I can't move a muscle you all go quietly bring your brothers and sisters to bed,please help the all mighty Batman wouldn't get out of this trap.",said Bruce with a chuckle while he looked at some help.

Raquel,Barbara and Tim took Kaldur,Conner and Megan first while Talia took Stephanie to bed.

Then came they back and took Artemis,Zatanna,Susanne and Annabella.

,,Wow.I never thought that it would be that hard to raise would my kids do later?",said Barbara while she took Jet from Bruce and went out the room again.

Talia came in next and saw how Bruce was asleep while holding Dick,Wally and Roy.

She went to Cassandra and took Ronny to bed.

Terry picked Damian and Jason up in his arms while Cassandra picked Ronny up and brought him to bed.

Once upstairs,Talia said:,,Go to bed,tonight sleeps Bruce with Dick,Wally and Roy."

Cassie,Terry,Raquel,Barbara and Tim nodded and went to bed while Talia went to her husband.

When she came in,she saw that Bruce,Roy,Wally and Dick had a blanket over them and she knew that Alfred did it.


	3. New brother 1

Name = Alfred Pennyworth

Age = 62+

Born:20th January 1932

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Agent A

Nickname = Al,Alfie,Alf,Pennyworth,A,grandpa,Grandfather

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Ra´s al Ghul

Age = 57+

Born:16th December 1937

Team = League of assassin/Bat family

Secret I.D. = Ra´s al Ghul

Nickname = Ra´s,Grandpa,Grandfather,Al Ghul

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Bruce Wayne

Age = 40+

Born:3rd September 1954

Team = Bat family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Batman

Nickname = Bats,Mr.B,B-man,Batsy,Brucie,Beloved,B

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Thalia al ghul-Wayne

Age = 39+

Born:2nd July 1955

Team = Bat family/League of assassin

Secret I.D. = Batwoman

Nickname = Mrs.B,Tali,BW,B-woman

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Cassandra Wayne

Age = 20+

Born:17th Mai 1994

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Black Bat

Nickname = Cassie,Cass,Blackie,BB

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Terrence Wayne

Age = 18+

Born: 28th August 1996

Team = Bat family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Nightwing

Nickname = Night,Terry,Wing,Ter,Big Wing,N,Big T

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Damian Wayne

Age = 16+

Born:7th January 1998

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Renegade

Nickname = Big D,Dami,RG,Demon,Devil

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Stephanie Wayne

Age = 15+

Born:20th March 1999

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Oracle

Nickname = O,Steph,Stephie

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Timothy Wayne

Age = 14+

Born:27th October 2000

Team = Bat family/Teen Titans

Secret I.D. = Red Bat

Nickname = RB,Tim,Timmy,Big Red

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Barbara Wayne

Age = 9+

Born:5th June 2005

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Batgirl

Nickname = BG,Barb,Babs,Bawbawa

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Jason Wayne

Age = 8+

Born:18th February 2006

Team = Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D. = Red Hood

Nickname = RH,Hoodie,Little Red,Jase,Jay,Jay-Jay

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Blaine Wayne (OC)

Age = 6+

Born: 13th December 2008

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Sparrow

Nickname = Spar,B,Spawwow

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Richard Wayne

Age = 0+

Born:1th April 2014

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Robin

Nickname = Dick,Dickie,Little D,Dickie-Bird,Birdy,Baby Bird

(* + = For if they get older)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name = Artemis Queen

Age = 12+

Born = 4th February 2002

Team = Arrow family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Artemis

Nickname = Arty,Arty-farty,Awtemis

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Bart Allen

Age = 13+

Born = 30th June 2001

Team = Speedster family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Impulse

Nickname = Imp,I

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Ray Queen (OC)

Age = 6+

Born = 24th April 2008

Team = Arrow family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D. = Black Arrow

Nickname = BA,Way,Arrowhead

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Ronny Queen (OC)

Age = 6+

Born = 24th April 2008

Team = Arrow family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D. = Arsenal

Nickname = Ron,Ars,A,Big R

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Roy Queen

Age = 5+

Born = 22nd November 2009

Team = Arrow family

Secret I.D. = Speedy (later Red Arrow)

Nickname = RA,S,Woy,Woy-Boy,Little R

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Connor Kent

Age = 10+

Born = 23th January 2004

Team = Super family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Superboy

Nickname = Supey,Con,Connew,SB,Supewboy

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Megan Morse

Age = 9+

Born = 19th June 2005

Team = Martian family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Miss Martian

Nickname = MM,Meg,Megalicious,Morse

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Wallace Allen

Age = 3+

Born = 15th February 2011

Team = Speedster family/Young justice

Secret I.D. = Kid Flash

Nickname = Wally,Walls,KF,Wall,Wall-man,Wawwy

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Clark Kent

Age = 45+

Born = 25th October 1969

Team = Super family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Superman

Nickname = Boy Scout,Smallville,S

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Dinah Lance-Queen

Age = 42+

Born = 18th July 1972

Team = Arrow family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Black Canary

Nickname = D,BC,Canary

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Oliver Queen

Age = 43+

Born = 13th September 1971

Team = Arrow family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Green Arrow

Nickname = GA,Arrow,Olli

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Iris West-Allen

Age = 41+

Born = 10th May 1973

Team = Speedster family

Secret I.D. = Agent I

Nickname = Mrs.A,I

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Bartholem Allen

Age = 42+

Born = 1st February 1972

Team = Speedster family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Flash

Nickname = Barry,Bar,F

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a rainy day in Gotham City.

Terry,Damian,Tim were playing with Jason

in the playroom and waited for Barbara,Blaine,Cassandra

and Stephanie to take Jason to bed for a nap.

,,I don't wanna go to bed.I'm not *yawn* tired!''

answered Jason sleepy.

,,TODD YOUR BODY SAYS YOUR TIRED SO GO TO BED!''yelled Damian

annoyed.

Jason begun to shout and run under the couch as fast as he could.

Terry glared at Damian while Tim tried to get Jason away

from under the couch.

,,Jase come here. I've got ice-cream for you and we'll play till you'll

sleep. I promise.''told Tim to Jason.

Now came Jason from under the couch and looked angry at Damian

Then Jason looked at Tim and waited for a sorry from Damian.

Tim went to Jason and tried to get Jason stop shouting.

It took a while until Jason stopped shouting.

Jason gave a signal with his hands to be picked up by Tim and laid his body against Tims chest.

Now Damian saw how Jason reacted and felt guilty for yelling.

,,I apologize Todd. I didn't mean to make you upset I only wanted to make

you sleep before you collapse.''explained Damian in a gruff voice that everyone knew.

Jason nodded and went to play again.

First he played Batman and Robin and then he went to the big stuff bear that was two times smaller than him.

It was 7 pm when they stopped and totally forgot Jason's nap.

,,Alright, time to sleep for Jason's and Blaine's.",said Cassie to Blaine and Jason and tried to get him to bed.

,,But Siiiissss,you promised me that I could get ice-cream before I went to bed. If you don't, I'll tell mom and dad hat you lied to me and that's something you don't want.'',whined Jason and clamped himself on the door.

Cassandra sight and agreed with his reason and went to the kitchen, where Alfred was cleaning the stove.

She told Alfred her plan to make Jason sleep earlier as to give him the surprise tomorrow, that he could patrol with them then.

Alfred smiled and told her:,,As long as young Master Jason will have his supper, I do not see any harm to let him sleep earlier. I will help you with whatever I can to make him tired enough."

It was only a few minutes ago that they ate their potatoes, carrots and beef when Jason felt asleep, on the couch with the bear by his chest and Blaine on his side.

Terry went to Jason and carried him and Blain into the bed and tucked them in.

,,Well guys, I think that we should go to bed too. You never know what'll happen tomorrow.",said Terry and walked with those who agreed to bed.

Damian and Tim stayed up, until they saw that it was 10 pm and thought about the early mornings with Blaine and Jason and decided to go to sleep.

It was now 1 a.m. and Bruce (40) came with Thalia (39) home from a party that only for parents was.

Thalia came in and Bruce looked over the house to see if everything was still in peace before taking a deep breath.

,,KIDS COME DOWN WE NEED TO TALK!''yelled Bruce happy.

Jason had never heard Bruce shout happily and runned as fast as he could down to Thalia and Bruce.

,,What's wrong Father and Mother?I never heard you scream except when something was wrong or when you were having a new kid.''said Damian confused.

,,I know you love making orders and you too, mom,...but THIS is not like you at all!''explained Jason with a questioning look.

,,Kids,...I think that you all should sit want to tell you guys something that we wanted to keep from you all a little longer,but it can't stay secret all must...''told Thalia, but in the end trailed she off with pain in her voice and begun to cry.

,,Mommy, why are you crying?",asked Blaine confused.

,,What your Mother tries to say is that she's ... pregnant and that you gonna have in a little while another brother or sister, so she has to take it easy and you all have to be quiet and

helping your mom a lot these hard times. Do you all understand?'', explained Bruce with a smile.

They all nodded and begun to run around and did strange summersaults or jumps while Bruce took Thalia to bed and let her sleep in peace.

,,Kids up to bed all of us can talk about it tomorrow and about some other things too.'',told Bruce his sons.

Bruce and Thalia's children did what they were told and went to bed.

The next morning,Tim had to go to the Teen Titans and Terry to Bludheaven.

Jason and the girls told the Young Justice and the Justice League what's happening by their house and why it takes so long before Batman and Batwoman were back and doing missions.

They all understood and the Bat family were set offline for missions that took too long.

Flash and Green Arrow looked around the room, cause everyone yelled or runned away.

Even some muttered about another Bat that's going to have angry issues and going to tell Batman about their awesome pranks.

Suddenly went the Zeta Beam off and said:,,Recognize: Artemis A-05, (I don't know their numbers so these are my own) Recognize: Speedy A-02,Recognize: Arsenal A-03,Recognize: Black Arrow A-04,Recognize: Impulse A-06,Recognize: Kid Flash A-01,Recognize: Nightwing B-08,Recognize: Black Bat B-09,Recognize: Renegade B-07."

,,FLASH, ARROW! YOU CAN'T GIVE ME BABYSITTING DUTY! I'M THE SON OF BATMAN AND BATWOMAN! I COMMAND YOU TO TAKE YOUR CHILDREN OFF OF ME OR I'LL THROW THEM OFF OF ME!",yelled Renegade angry.

Black Bat sight and said:,,It's getting late. C'mon guys,we'll go home now and the League can explain to uncle Flash and uncle Green Arrow why your in such a foul mood now, See you tomorrow, Justice League."


	4. New beginning 1

Name:Alfred Pennywood

Age:60

Secret I.D.:Agent A

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Alfie,Pennywood,A,Al,Awfwed,Alf,Alfwed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Bruce Wayne

Age:47

Secret I.D.:Batman

Team:Justice League/Bat family

Children:Terry (25),Tim (20),Damian (17),Jet (12),Jason (9),Roy (6),Wally (4),Dick (5 month)

Married:Oliver Queen (in chapter 7)

Nickname:Brucie,Mr.B,Brucie-boy,Bats,Batsy,B-man,Ba'man,B-man,Daddy Bats,Old man

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Terrance McGinnes-Wayne

Age:25

Secret I.D.:Nightwing

Children:Raymond (3) and Annabella (5)

Married:Dana Tane

Team:Young Justice/Bat family

Nickname:Terry,Ter,McGinnes,Big Wing,Night,Tewwy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Timothy Drake-Wayne

Age:20

Children:Roxanne (3) and Susanne (3)

Married:Ariana

Secret I.D.:Red Bat (changed his name in chapter 5 to Red Robin after Dick came to live with Bruce)

Team:Teen Titans/Bat family

Nickname:Tim,Timmy,Drake,Big Red,Wed Wobin,RR,Big Robin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Damian al-ghul Wayne

Age:17

Secret I.D.:Renegade

Children:Valentina (6),George (10),Mary-Jane (5),William (8),Amy (9) and Harrold (7)

Married:Livy (in Chapter 4)

Team:Justice League/Bat faamily

Nickname:Dami,Big D,Wenegade,RG

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Jet Grayson-Wayne

Age:12

Secret I.D.:Black Wing

Team:Young Justice/Bat family

Nickname:Big J,BW,Bwack Wing,Little Wing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Jason Todd-Wayne

Age:9

Secret I.D.:Red Hood

Team:The Outlaws/Bat family

Nickname:Jay-Jay,Jay,Todd,Little J,Little Red,Hoodie,Jase

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Roy Grayson-Wayne

Age:6

Secret I.D.:Speedy

Team:The Outlaws/Bat family

Nickname:Roy-boy,arrow head,Woy,Peedy,Big R

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Wallace Grayson-Wayne

Age:4

Secret I.D.:Kid Flash

Team:Young Justice/Bat family

Nickname:Wally,Walls,Wall-man,W-man,Wawwy,KF, Kid Fwash

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Richard Grayson-Wayne

Age:5 month

Secret I.D.:Robin

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Dick,Dickie,Little D,Dickie-Bird,Birdy,Baby Bird,Biwdy,Golden boy,Little Robin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Ariana Drake-Wayne

Age:19

Children:Roxanne (3) and Susanne (3)

Married:Timothy Drake-Wayne

Secret I.D.:White Eagle

Team:Bat family

Nickname:WE,Ari,Awiana,Arian,White Eagwe,Angel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Roxanne Drake-Wayne

Age:3

Secret I.D.:Black Bat

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Roxie,Rox,Bwack Bat,Little R,Woxie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Susanne Drake-Wayne

Age:3

Secret I.D.:Grey Falcon

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Susie,GF,Gwey Fawcon,Su,Sus

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Dana Tane McGinnes-Wayne

Age:24

Children:Raymond (3) and Annabella (5)

Married:Terrence McGinnes-Wayne

Secret I.D.:Oracle

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Owacwe,Dan,Honey,sweetheart,O,Or

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Raymond Tane McGinnes-Wayne

Age:3

Secret I.D.:Black Vulture

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Ray,Way,Big BV,Bwack Vuwtuwe

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Annabella Tane McGinnes-Wayne

Age:5

Secret I.D.: Black Magpie

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Bella,Anna,BM,Bwack Magpie,An,Annabewwa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Livy Watson-Wayne

Age:17

Children:Valentina (6),George (10),Mary-Jane (5),William (8),Amy (9) and Harrold (7)

Married:Damian al Ghul-Wayne

Secret I.D.: Shadow

Team:Justice League/Bat family

Nickname:Wivy,Li,S

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Valentina Watson-Wayne

Age:6

Secret I.D.:Black Flamenco

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Val,BF, Bwack Fwaminco,Vawentina,Vaw,Tina

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:George Watson-Wayne

Age:10

Secret I.D.:Black Vampire

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Georgie,Little BV,Bwack Vampiwe,Geowgie,G

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Mary-Jane Watson-Wayne

Age:5

Secret I.D.:Black Bird

Team:bat family

Nickname:MJ,Mary,Mar,Bwaack Biwd,Middle BB,Mawy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:William Watson-Wayne

Age:8

Secret I.D.:Black Ghost

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Will,Willy,Bwack Ghost,Little BG

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Amy Watson-Wayne

Age:9

Secret I.D.:Black Death

Team:Bat family

Nickname:BD,Bwack Death,Ames

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Harrold Watson-Wayne

Age:7

Secret I.D.:Black Buster

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Harry,Hawwy,Har,Little BB,Bwack Bustew,Hawwold

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Barbara Gordon

Age:8

Secret I.D.:Batgirl

Team:Young Justice/Bat family

Nickname:Barb,Babs,Bawbawa,Big BG

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Oliver Queen (later: Oliver Queen-Wayne)

Age:41

Team:Arch family/Justice League

Children:Artemis (9) and Ron (5)

Secret I.D.:Green Arrow

Nickname:GA,Ollie,Owwie,Queen,Gween Awwow,Arrow

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Bartholmew Allen

Age:42

Team:Speedster family / Justice League

Children:Bart (8) Iris Jr. (6)

Secret I.D.:Flash

Nickname:Fwash,F,Barry,B,Bawwy,Allen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Iris Junior Allen

Age:6

Team:Speedster family

Secret I.D.:Flash Girl

Nickname:Fwash Giw,FG,Iwis,IJ

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Bart Allen

Age:8

Team:Speedster family/Young Justice

Secret I.D.:Impulse

Nickname:Imp,Impy,Bawt

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Artemis Crock-Queen (later: Artemis Crock Queen-Wayne)

Age:9

Team:Arch family/Young Justice/Bat family

Secret I.D.:Artemis

Nickname:Arty,Awtemis,Awty,Arty-Farty,Crock,Art,A

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Ron Harper-Queen (later: Ron Harper Queen-Wayne)

Age:5

Team:Arch family/The Outsiders/Bat family

Secret I.D.:Arsenal

Nickname:Ronny,Won,Wonny,Harper,AS,Arsen,Ars

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Jim Gorden

Age:50

Team:Gotham City Police Department

Police I.D.:Commissioner Gorden

Nickname:Gorden,Commissioner,Jim,Gowdeno

At a circus were the family Wayne visiting the performance of the flying Graysons.

The flying Graysons were a family.

Their names were John Sr. (30),Mary (28),John jr. (15),uncle Rick (40),aunt Karla (39),Jet,Roy,Wally and Dick.

They were the best circus of the hole world and they had the youngest members joined.

First came Wally and made little tornados with his speed while doodging arrows from Jet.

It was the end of their show and they went out to drink something or eat while letting Dick stand by the trapeze.

Then they heared Haly call the rest of the family.

Finally was it time and Haly (55) called them up:,,Laaaaddddddiiiiieeeeesss and Geeentttellmeeennn,now you see the flying Graysons who are the only once who can do a quadruppel flip and they are the only once with the youngest members."

Everyone clapped when John Jr. did four flips in the air.

,,Now comes the final stunt from the flying Graysons.",said Haly.

Everyone except Roy sprung when suddenly the cable snapped and Mary screamed for the last time:,,MY SONS!"

,,NO!",yelled Roy while racing to the bodies.

Roy was climbing the stairs when suddenly he heared a crack and looked down only to see his parents on the ground,death.

Roy was distracted and fell on the ground from two meters from the ground and heared a crack again but he ignored the sound.

Dick was there and saw how his family fell to their death next to him where he layed.

His family landed next to Dick on his right and left and had everywhere blood in his baby seat.

Dick begun to look at the bodies while screaming,crying,hitting and kicking.

Roy arrived now too and went on his knees beside his parents while taking his little brother out of the Baby seat and hugged his little body.

The Wayne family stood up and Bruce runned to Dick and Roy and held them tight while his sons Terry,Tim,Damian and Jason went outside. Dick cried in Bruces chest next to the bodies of his parents.

Jet and Wally runned to the screaming and saw their families death bodies.

They ran to the bodies and saw how Bruce held Dick and Roy in his arms against his chest.

,,WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!?HOW THE HELL COULD THIS HAPPEN?!",yelled Jet angry to Dick and Roy while hitting Dick on his head softly with his fingers.

Dick held with his tiny fist tighter on Bruces T-shirt while crying:,,Aaaaaahhhhh!A bla-ba bu."

Jet wanted to hit Roy hard on his head too but Roy dodged it and Jet hit Dick again and said:,,Stupid idiot!You should have brought Dickie out of here!You are traumatising him further!"

Bruce looked shocked but saw that Dick begun to breath with difficult and said:,,Your little brother needs medical attention or he'll die from not enough air!"

Wally raced to the ambulance and took out what they needed while Roy shot a signal arrow out of the circus.

Jet took off his jacket and layed it over Dick.

Jet said to Bruce:,,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Could you please not be don't sent us to an orphanage?Even when you are in Batman costume,you have always mercy."

,,How do you know my I.D.?",asked Bruce with wide eyes and open jaw.

Jet smiled and said:,,Little speedster there told me after he saw your picture in the Newspaper and the Batman picture in the is a huge fan of Batman and his sons AND Bruce and his sons while Wally knows all of your secrets and even found some things of you to give it to Dick,like your bat-a-rang."

Bruce smiled and said:,,I'm going to ask you an important question but you must promise to keep your little brothers as save as you can until I come over okay?"

Jet nodded and the medical help came to them and said:,,He's just badly shocked, let him rest and he's alright again.I gave him a sleep dosis so that Richard could calm down for now."

Jet nodded and asked Bruce:,, D-did Dickie and Roy saw them f-fall? I mean,did they see our family fall to their death?"

Bruce looked sad at Jet and said:,,I'm afraid will have a lot of nightmare in these few months but it will get less nightmares but the pain stays."

,,Oh my God,how can I take care of two traumatised brothers with nightmares that never says something to me or Wally but only to mamica and taticul.",said Jet with a lot of panic and worry in his voice.

Bruce put Jet in a hug and said:,,I KNOW you can do it. Believe me on this one. Your brothers love you very much,even this little one does. You need to think more over yourself."

Jet nodded and hugged Bruce a good bye before he took Dick in his arms and went on their way to the orphanage.

Two weeks later,Batman and his sons went to the circus and found evidence that Tony Zucco killed the flying Graysons.

Batman went to Dick's trailer and took 5 koffers full of memories of their parents and a stuff elephant while Batman's sons were taking care of Tony Zucco and his family.

Batman brought it to Commissioner Gordons office and layed it on the desk in Gotham City Police Department.

And disappeared without someone noticed it.

The next day,Bruce and his sons were at the table and ate their breakfast in peace.

Well Tim and Dmian were arguing while Terry listened to what Jason did yesterday on patrol.

Bruce read the paper and growled louder than he ever did when he was in no mood or angry.

Even Batman didn't do it for a newspaper with news over him or his sons.

,,F-father w-what is g-going on?",asked Damian while stuttering in fear while the others couldn't say one word for fear.

Bruce took a deep breath and said in a sad but worry voice:,,They brought the Grayson boys to Juvenile Detention Center."

His sons were stunned when suddenly Terry asked:,,How are they?"

And Jason asked:,,Do we know something about their condition?"

Tim asked now:,,How old are they?"

Damian glared and asked:,,How did they came their?"

Bruce sight and answered:,,He's Richard 'John' Grayson and he lived in the circus that we have 's 5 month big brothers are Wallace Grayson,he's 4 years old and doesn't let Dick go alone and he figured it out by some colouring books about our secret I.D. for the night.

Roy Grayson is 6 years old and is better with arrows than Queen.

And Jet's 12 years old and protects those 3 with his about it?Would you want 4 new little brothers?The orphanage are all full and needed to take them to the Juvenile Detention Center.C'mon we go and look how they are alright?And maybe adopt them?"

,,YES!",yelled Jason in excitement and runned to the limo already.

Terry,Tim and Damian nodded and runned to the car too and Bruce followed with a smile on his face.

When they came outside,they saw that it was raining and really cold.

Once by the car,they saw Jason sitting back in the limo while Alfred sat in the drivers seat.

They went inside of the car and drove away to Juvenile Detention Center.

When they arrived,they heared screaming and yelling and runned in the house but they didn't see any children.

They saw a man sitting in front of the TV watching new cars,bikes and women in bikinies.

,,Could you tell me where Richard,Wally,Roy and Jet Grayson are? I want to ask them something.",said Bruce to the man while the man jumped in the air from surprise.

The man blinked and said:,,Yes,they are you follow the Guard,you'll find it."

Terry blinked and asked shocked:,,In the cold and rain?"

,,Hahaha!Yes but hey,they are just 5 month,4 years,6 years and if they were older,they didn't need to go outside but the most from 13 to 16 years old kids are outside besides,they ARE only circus freaks.",said the Guard while smirking.

Damian opened his mouth to say something but Bruce layed a hand on Damians shoulder nd shook his head 'no'.

After two minutes walking,they finally arrived outside where they saw that it rained harder and it was colder.

On their left,they saw some boys throwing knifes in a tree while on their right they saw some boys smoking a joint or dealing drugs.

,,Aaaaaaahhhhh!",screamed someone and they turned around where they saw 19 boys throwing Dick everywhere and catched him again and hit him while 8 boys held Wally,Roy and Jet.

Roy,Wally and Jet said in chor:,,DICK!"

Damian runned to them and ordered:,,Let them go!They didn't do anything wrong!"

The others runned to Damian too while Bruce catched the now unconscious Dick up and let him lay against his chest.

The 27 boys went away while Wally,Roy and Jet runned to Bruce and Dick.

Roy took Dick from Bruces arms and held him while Wally took a wash cloth and cleaned some mud up.

,,He needs to go to the hospital!Roy,Wally and Jet could you bring Dick with my sons to the limo. I follow you in a minute. Are you 3 going with us and Dick to the hospital,we could need help with Richards health standard?",asked Bruce.

Wally,Roy and Jet nodded and runned with Bruces sons to the limo.

Bruce took 4 adoption papers with him and runned to the limo too.

Once by the car,he ordered Alfred to race to the hospital.

Roy stood up and layed Dick in Bruces arms.

Bruce looked confused at the boys for answeres.

Wally said:,,Dickie is a fan of the Bat family and has an set of you of his own that I bought for him. He even had a set of pictures of the Bat family on his grib."

Roy said:,,Wally is already learning things for kids that are at age of Jason and Wally didn't know better and gave Dick to the boys when they asked it. We wish you all a happy family and that you all stay together."

Bruce nodded and took Dick in his lap.

Not long later,they arrived and Bruce runned with Dick in his arms while Wally,Roy and Jet on his side.

,,Leslie!I need your help please save him.",pleaded Bruce while running at top speed to her.

Leslie (55) looked at the boy in Bruces arms and took him with her to the infirmary.

First Leslie took care of the deep gash on his head and stitched it.

Then she took him to the X-ray and looked if something was broken.

It didn't take long and Leslie had the pictures of Dicks bones and brain.

There Leslie saw that Dick had 1 arm,1 leg and 4 ribs broken on the left and 2 cracked ribs on the right,deep cuts,small cuts,underweighted and Dehydrated.

Leslie ordered 2 nurse to change Dick in some clothes and let him wait in a grib.

Leslie walked through the door to the waiting room and nodded to Bruce to come with her.

,,How is he?Will he survive?",asked Bruce worried like a father.

Leslie sight and said:,,He may go to the Manor but he needs to lay in bed for at least 6 has 1 arm,1 leg and 4 ribs broken on the left and 2 cracked ribs on the right and a few cuts that needed to be stitched or cleaned 's a little underweighted and Dehydrated but with good care he will yes,he'll survive."

,,Sorry but he doesn't live by me but in Juvenile Detention Center but he's in good hands there. I'm going to ask them tomorrow my question.",said Bruce while he sight in relieve.

Leslie nodded and walked with Bruce to where Dick waited.

When they came by Dick,they saw that he still hadn't woke up from the beating.

Bruce took Dick in his arms and walked back to the waiting room where Wally,Roy and Jet waited for some news.

Once by the waiting room,they all walked to Bruce and Dick while asking questions.

Bruce smiled but told them and his sons what Leslie told him.

They all nodded while Jason took Dick in his arms.

Dick opened his eyes and smiled before he snuckled more in Jasons chest for the warmth.

,,Roy,Wally,Jet.I'm going to visit tomorrow but don't tell your watchers.I'll then ask you three a REAL important question.I need you to think over what you want to do with your life.",said Bruce in a stern but gentle voice.

Roy,Wally and Jet nodded and stayed quiet the hole ride and starred out of the window in amazement and wonder.

10 minutes later came they on by Juvenile Detention Center and stepped out of the car.

Bruce took Dick,Wally,Roy and Jet inside alone and layed Dick in his grib.

Wally,Roy and Jet hugged Bruce and went back to where Dick lay in his grib in peace.

Bruce went to the caretakers and said:,,Richard needs to stay at least 6 weeks in his may not go outside for fun but only if someone adopts needs to drink a lot and eat too."

The caretakers nodded with a smile and Bruce walked back to the limo.

When the Wayne family arrived at the Wayne Manor,they went to the living room.

It was 1 hour quiet before Bruce begun to talk.

Bruce said:,,We need to go tomorrow at 9 o'clock to Juvenile Detention Center for the question and maybe adoption."

Terry and Tim nodded while Damian and Jason were asleep.

Terry carried Damian up while Tim carried Jason.

Bruce sight and went to the Bat cave to change in THE Batman and go patrol for the night and visit the Grayson boys.

When Batman was in the room,he looked around and saw no one in the room.

Suddenly the door went open and Batman hid behind a big shelf.

When Batman saw that it Dick and his brothers were,he backed up more.

Then Batman saw how thin Dick truely was and he had a lot of bruises and his brothers too.

Wallys,Roys and Jets shirt were too big and fell over their shoulder.

While Dick didn't have something for his body to stay warm.

Dick looked as if he hadn't slept in days and he had some sort of bandage full of blood by his knees but batman knew that he had slept in the limo and hospital.

,,Aaahhhh!",cried Dick while the boys looked around for what made Dick crying.

Wally listened and said while playing his role:,,Batman you can come out now. I found for bringing our parents to is Dick,Roy and Jet,my brothers."

,,Nice to meet you but how did you do that?No one ever saw or heared me.",said Batman in his role while giving Dick the stuff elephant from the grib and got a smile as answer.

Wally explained:,,I learned it in the Thank you for bringing stuff for us."

Dick made grab signs to Batman and Batman took Dick in his arms.

Suddenly they heared foot steps and Dick hid under Batman's cape while Wally and Roy shooed Batman behind the shelf again and brought Dick in his grib but Dick begun to cry and Jet took Dick in his arms.

Dick took Jets shirt and hid under it.

When Batman was behind the shelf,he heared someone yell:,,RICHARD,JET,ROY,WALLACE! GO TO BED OR YOU GET MORE SPANKING!"

,,We n-need to p-pray and brush our teeth f-first.",said Wally loud enough to be heared by Mister Ronder and the once in the room.

Jet yelled:,,AND DICKIE NEEDS A FUCKING DIAPER OR YOU CAN FUCKING CLEAN HIS GRIB ALONE TOO! I'M NOT DOING IT EVEN WHEN I'M IN HELL!"

Suddenly Mister Ronder burst in the room and grabbed Dick from under Jets T-shirt and layed him over his knees and spanked him hard.

Dick screamed out of pain but every time he screamed,Mister Ronder spanked Dick harder.

Dick was so scared that he peed over .

,, circus know that your punishment goes to Richard but why do you keep going on with cursing?First he doesn't eat and he doesn't sleep and tomorrow gets Richard another thing that he doesn't want to do.",said angry.

,,LET. THE. BOY. GO!",growled Batman the command at Mister Ronder while he stepped from behind the shelf.

Mister Ronder stuttered:,,B-but t-they were t-talking to e-each other w-while they n-needed to g-go to b-bed."

,,I know. I was the one who was talking to them. I needed their help and they wanted to tell something they knew that could cost their life. I'll talk with Commissioner Cordon about this.",said Batman with a glare.

,,B-but they a-aren't w-wo-worth are j-just circus freaks!The youngest is going to be the worst villan ever!You HAVE to stop that from happening!",said with more curage.

Batman glared went ten times extreamer and yelled:,,I KNOW THAT YOU HATE KIDS BUT YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY! SO LEAVE THEM ALONE AND DO YOUR JOB."

Mister Ronder nodded and runned out of the room while letting Dick fall on the ground and let his brothers pick him up and soothe him.

Batman took Dick in his arms and layed his cape over Dick.

After 3 minutes was Dick talking happy to Batman until Batman layed Dick in the grib with his cape over him.

,,Get to 's 6:30 30 minutes you all need to stand up again.",said Batman while jumping out of the window.

A few hours later,were the Wayne family back at Juvenile Detention Center and walked inside.

,, ! We need your help!",yelled Wally and Roy in chor.

Bruce went on his knees and asked:,,What's wrong?"

,,They dragged Dick outside and only because he was too tired yesterday to eat,Jets cursing,him peeing over and for Batmans appearing. For punishment he has to lay outside in a grib but he's naked outside where it is cold and raining. We even told him that he didn't may go out of his grib but they ignored it Jet is trying to get outside but is held inside by two guards while he hit the third guard unconscious. Please,help us!",explained Roy in a rush.

The Wayne family runned outside and saw how Dicks lips were blue and he looked exhausted.

His body was completely naked and shaking while he layed in his pee for who knows how long.

Bruce picked Dick up while Dick keeped trying to stay awake.

Bruce took his jacket off and layed it on Dicks trembling body.

Then he took Jet with him and walked to the adoption place.

Bruce went inside and asked:,,Would you all like to live with us?"

Wally,Roy and Jet looked up at Bruce and then at his sons while Jet said:,,If you all four of us want and it's alright with your sons ,then yes we would."

Bruce nodded and his sons too while Wally,Roy and Jet nodded too.

Dick nodded too even if he didn't know what it meaned before he passed out.

Bruce signed the adoption papers and took the 4 boy with them.

On their way to the Wayne manor,Dick begun to cough and his body would shake.

Not long after that Dick fell asleep but he peed over Bruce.

Terry put a hand on his forehead but took it right away off again.

,,Dad,we need to get him some medicine,he has a fever.",said Terry while he asked Wally,Roy and Jet, how long ago they ate a deasend meal.

Wally answered sadly:,,We didn't get a meal or drink for the last 2 said that we were better off if we died like our parents."

Alfred raced to the Wayne manor and ordered everyone to do something.

Terry took the Blankets,Damian a bowl with ice water and a cloth while Jason took some clothes out of his room and Wally,Roy,Jet and Dick went with Bruce to his room.

Alfred went to the medicine shelf and took out what he needed.

When Alfred came back to Bruce's room,he saw 4 boys and 1 very tired man.

Alfred chuckled and placed the Thermometer in Dicks mouth but it fell right away out.

Alfred sight and said:,,Master Bruce. I'll need to go and make soup and a bottle of warm milk with sugar while you need to take young Master Richards temperature from his more private with me young Masters,let's give your brother some private."

Bruce nodded and did as he was told while Dicks brothers went out of the room.

When they shut the door,Dick opened his eyes and looked at Bruce.

Bruce took Dicks two feet in his hand and pushed the thermometer in his butt.

Two minutes later took Bruce the thermometer out and looked at it.

There stood that it was only 102 degrees.

So it wasn't a bigger fever then expected.

Bruce tickled Dicks stomach and Dick screamed in happyness.

Bruce went to pick up some clothes and went to sit back on the bed but he felt something wets and looked down.

Bruce saw that Dick had peed on the bed and looked sad up with baby blue eyes.

Dick begun to cough and to cry while talking.

Terry went inside to help Bruce with Dick while the others didn't want to or couldn't go.

,, I'm so gonna send this to the Watchtower,Mount Justice,Teen Titans,Leslie,Ariana,Livy and Dana and title it as 'The goddamn Badman defeated by a Babies crying'.",said Terry when he made a picture with a smile.

Bruce glared and wanted to pick Dick up but he begun to cry louder when Bruce came closer.

Terry went to Dick and Dick made a 'pick me up' sign.

Terry sight and took Dick from the bed while Bruce went to change in new clothes.

When he came back,he had new clothes for Terry and Dick but they first needed to go bathing.

Terry took Dick with him and walked to the bath tube.

,,Don't come in the bathroom or you'll regret it.",Terry warned Bruce with a glare.

Bruce saluted and went to bring the dirty wash to the wash room.

It was 30 minutes later when Terry came with a sleeping Dick back but Terry doesn't seem happy with it.

The pyjama were two times bigger than Dick,Dick still hadn't a diaper and his wife needed help with their children.

,,BRUCE,WE HAVE A FEW PROBLEMS!",yelled Terry while laying Dick in Terrys bed with pillows on Dicks left and right so that he couldn't fall from bed.


	5. Surprise

,,He Babs,would you like to go to the fall dance with me?ARGG!Hello Barbara (15),you look you like to go out with me?",asked Dick (13) in front of a mirror.

,,Oh yes,Richard.I would love .",said Jason (21) and begun to laugh.

,,JASON! Stop listening.",said Dick with a glare.

Jason chuckled again and asked:,,Did you ask her yet?"

,, was sooo (not wrong written) good that I thought to do it again in front of the mirror.",replied Dick sarcastic.

,,I'll take that as a 'no'.Just ... tell her sooner rather later or another boy will ask her out as his partner or Date.",said Jason smirking.

,,Maybe I should write her a letter.",said Dick uncartain.

,,Or you could sing her aa song under her bedroom would looove(Not wrong written) that. ",replied Jason sarcastic.

Dick sight and said:,,Maybe I shouldn't ask her to the fall I should ask her to watch a movie with me here.I can't even dance good"

,,Don't think like that look there's Barb.",said Jason.

Dick shoved Jason away from the window and sw how Barbara turned to his house.

,,She's comming this way! What should I Do?!",said Dick panicked.

Jason sight and said:,,We still can knock her unconscious."

Dick glared and said throw his teeth:,,Not helping."

Dick went to the door when it donged and said:,,He Babs"

,,He Dick. Would you like to go to the fall dance with me?",asked Barbra.

Dick was too shocked and just stood there nodding 'yes'.

,, you at my house !",said Barbra cheerful.

A/N;If you want that I continue this then review and continue this but for now it will stay as complete.

If you have any ideas,I would love to hear it.


	6. Deadpool and Marvel heroes 1

Name:Bruce Wayne

Age:39

Team:Bat family/Justice League

Nickname:Brucy,Mr.B,Bats,goddamn Batman,Batsy,Daddy Bats

Secret I.D.:Batman

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Damian al ghul-Wayne

Age:19

Team:Bat family/Justice League

Nickname:Dami,Big D,RG,Demon,Devil

Secret I.D.:Renegade

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Terrance McGinnes-Wayne

Age:17

Team:Bat family/Young Justice

Nickname:Terry,Ter,McGinnes,Wewwy,Big Wing,Night

Secret I.D.:Nightwing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Timothy Drake-Wayne

Age:14

Team:Bat family/Teen Titans

Nickname:Tim,Timmy,Drake,RR,Big Red,Wim,Timbo

Secret I.D.:Red Robin

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Jason Todd-Wayne

Age:7

Team:Bat family/The Outlaws

Nickname:Jay,Todd,Jay-Jay,Jase,Hoodie,Wed Hood,Little Red,Little Wing

Secret I.D.:Red Hood

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Richard Grayson-Wayne

Age:3

Team:Bat family

Nickname:little D,Dick,Dickie,Dickie-bird,Birdy,Baby Bird,Grayson

Secret I.D.:Robin

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name: Wallace West

Age:6

Team:Speedster family

Nickname:Wally,Walls,Wawwy,West,W-man,Wall-man,KF, Kid Fwash

Secret I.D.:Kid Flash

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Bart Allen

Age:10

Team:speedster family/Young Justice

Nickname:Bart,Allen,Imp,Impy,Baw

Secret I.D.:Impulse

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Roy Harper

Age:8

Team:arrow family

Nickname:Roy,Roy-Boy,Woy,arrowhead

Secret I.D.:Speedy

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Artemis Crock

Age:12

Team:arrow family/Young Justice

Nickname:Arty,Awtemis,Awty,Arty-farty,Crock

Secret I.D.:Artemis

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name: Wade Wilson

Age:25

Team:where he gets the most money of

Nickname:Wilson,Wade,Deadpoow,DP,

Secret I.D.:Deadpool

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Anthony Stark

Age:40

Team:The Avenges/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Tony,Stark,Iwon man,Tin can,Wony,

Secret I.D.:Iron Man

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Thor

Age:1000

Team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:hammer man,Guardian

Secret I.D.:Thor

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Clint Barton

Age:30

Team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D

Nickname:Barton,slow arrow,Cwin,HK

Secret I.D.:Hawkeye

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Natasha Romanova

Age:29

team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Nat,Romanova,Widow,BW,Bwack Widow,Nawasa,Natash

Secret I.D.:Black Widow

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Steve Rogers

Age:78

Team:The Avengrs/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Steve,Captain,Rogers,Cap,Sweve,CA,Capwain Amewica

Secret I.D.:Captain America

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Bruce Banner

Age:50

Team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Hulkie,Green guy,Brucie,Gummibear,Huwk,Banner,Bruce B.,Bwuce

Secret I.D.:Hulk

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Peter Parker

Age:18

Team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Pete,Parker,Spidey,Pidey,Web-head,Petey

Secret I.D.:Spider-man

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Henry Pym

Age:20

Team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Hen,Pym,Ant,Henwy

Secret I.D.:Ant-man

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Luke Cage

Age:17

Team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Cage,metal boy,Wuke,Powa man

Secret I.D.:Power man

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Richard Rider

Age:16

Team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Richie,Rider,N

Secret I.D.:Nova

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Daniel Thomas

Age:19

Team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Iron,Thomas,Iwon Fist,Dan

Secret I.D.:Iron fist

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Ava Ayala

Age:17

Team: The Avengers/S.H.I.L.D.

Nickname:Tiger,Ayala,Tigew,WT,Wigew

Secret I.D.:White Tiger

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Nicolas Fury

Age:45

Team:S.H.I.L.D.

Nickname:Fury,Nico,Nick,Fuwy

Secret I.D.:Agent Fury

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: the Avengers versus Deadpool

On a beautiful night at the Avengers tower,the Avengers were fighting Deadpool.

Thor threw a hammer to Deadpool and Deadpool fell in the lake.

,,Note ... to your ... self ... bring ... the ... next time ... swimmies ... with ... you",said Deadpool between coughs.

Iron man looked at Deadpool and asked:,,What do you want to do?"

,,I want to get to the other earth with other heroes and bring them here on our there 3 people who I like to introduce your team to but don't make them mad or your gonna end up dead. They are called The Bat family and if I'm right those heroes don't have superpowers.",said Deadpool.

Hawkeye looked at him confused and asked:,,How could they come here if they don't have a dimension travel thingy? And why should they believe you?"

Deadpool thought about it and looked happy and said:,,I can teleport people and myself and I'll tell them your villance and then they would help me to defeat you all."

With that went Deadpool to earth 16 and left earth 23 while the Avengers made everything ready for the attack that Deadpool promised.


	7. Deadpool and Marvel heroes 2

It didn't take long before Deadpool landed in a museum right on a sword on earth 16 and cut his arms off by a sword.

Deadpools arm was cut off while the guard runned in and saw who it was but he also saw the arm that was cut off.

,,Are you alright Mister or ... Miss?",asked the guard uneasy.

,,Ah nothing I only need to get my arm back on and everything is okay.",answered Deadpool while trying to get his arm right on his body again.

The guard looked as if he was insane and said:,,But it's cut off you can't bring it on your body again and your loosing too much blood too."

Deadpool was finished with bringing his arm back on his body and went on the roof and left a gasping guard stand while Batman and Red Hood were having patrol on the west side while his other 3 sons were patrol on east,south and north was just 10 p.m. and they started an hour ago and there wasn't anything to do … yet.

,,Bat and Bird fly around the roof but they didn't know what to do. They felt ashamed and hit their head but still they didn't ask for help.",said a voice.

Batman couldn't help but frown at that and asked Red Hood:,,What is that for a villain?Is that what came out of the dimension warp?"

,,I'm Deadpool and I'm a hero. I tell jokes but I don't like Batman and I can't tell jokes to a 6 years old boy.",said Deadpool.

Red Hood went red from anger and yelled:,,I'M 7 YEARS OLD!WHY CAN'T SOMEONE EVER GUESS MY AGE RIGHT?"

Deadpool fell on the ground laughing while bending down and holding his ribs.

Red Hood walked to him and kicked him in his ribs so hard that he heared,,CRACK!"

Deadpool stopped laughing and said confused:,,Ow?What was that for? I can't do anything about it that you seem younger than you are. I mean I know that Batman has to have reached 50 by now,right?"

At the last sentence Red Hood laught so hard that he held onto Deadpool and said:,,I like you as long as you don't call me small."

Deadpool shaked Red Hoods hand and promised not to do it again.

Red Hood told jokes to Deadpool and Deadpool returned it.

But Batman didn't like it and held Deadpool on his costume high in the air to beat him up.

,,I just want to say before we get started this is a real honor, even when your childhood was beautiful.",said Deadpool with crocodile tears while Batman and Red Hood looked confused.

,,You don't know nothing about me and my childhood and your childhood can't be worse than mine!",growled Batman angry.

Deadpool took Batman's costume and pulled him close and said:,,When I was a kid my best friend shot my dad,I ran away from home,which I might add was not to join weapon X where some asshole gave me the power to never die,but surprise,I have skin cancer that will never die too,so every moment of my life is in excruciating pain!"

Deadpools mind said:,,Don't forget the hole insanity thing."

,,Oh yeah. My head is full of douche bags! I was in only in 1 freaking movie and I got skin in my mouth and swords that come out of my hands ... however,I don't mind the laser eyes. My teeth smell bad,my back itches and I'm addicted to guns,so let's talk about your problem Batman!",said Deadpool while Batman and Red Hood blinked.

Red Hood smiled and said to Deadpool:,,I know what you mean. I've got the same thing with guns and the half of it but I don't understand it with the mind thingy."

It was end of their patrol and Deadpool said that he needed the hole Bat siblings at Mount Justice so that he could tell what he did here.

They all agreed, excluding Batman and Batman went with the laughing Red Hood home.

3 hours later,they arrived and saw a very tired Dick waiting for them.

They came too late home because Damian saw how Joker,Two-face and Bane terrorised a shop and called Bruce,Terry,Tim and Jason.

It took them 2 hours to catch them and 1 hour to get them in Arkam Asylum.

Bruce saw how Dick leaned on the wall and fought sleep and shaked his head.

He changed fast out of his Batman costume and hung it back behind the glass.

When he came back to Dick,Bruce saw how Dick laid on the cold floor asleep with his thump in his mouth.

In Dicks other hand had he a picture that he was a pretty picture of chuckled and picked Dick up from the ground and carried him in the crib that in Bruces room stood.


	8. Big family 1

_**I don't own Wild Kxratts,The Bat family,Justice League or any other Character except OC's.**_

 _ **Below are a few of my Characters but if you want to know them all, please contact me.**_

Richard Grayson = 2 years old = Robin = Male = Dick (Batman)

Wallace West = 6 years old = Kid Flash = Male = Wally (Young Justice)

George Tackle = 6 years old = Ghost = Male = Geo (OC)

Barbara Gordon = 7 years old = Batgirl = Female = Babs (Batman)

Bartholom West = 8 years old = Impulse = Male = Bart (Young Justice)

Raymond Harper = 8 years old = Red Arrow = Male = Ray (OC)

Ron Harper = 8 years old = Arsenal = Male = Ronny (OC)

Roy Harper = 8 years old = Speedy = Male = Roy-boy (Young Justice)

Ben Benjamin Tackle = 9 years old = Danger = Male = Ben (OC)

Jason Todd = 10 years old = Red Hood = Male = Jay (Batman)

Vertinos Grayson = 11 years old = Venom = Male = Vert (Hot wheels battle force 5)

Artemis Crock = 12 years old = Bullet = Female = Arty (Young Justice)

Archer Crock = 12 years old = Archer = Male = Archy (OC)

Blaine Hanncock = 13 years old = Falcon = Female = Princess (OC)

Zoomer West = 13 tears old =Sound = Male = Zoom (Hot wheels battle force 5)

Jetson Grayson = 14 years old = Grey Hawk = Male = Jet (OC)

Megan Morze = 15 years old = Miss Martian = Female = Meg (Young Justice)

Timothy Drake = 16 years old = Red Robin = Male = Timmy (Batman)

Leona Diana Mystery-Lombard = 16 years old = Impossible = Female = Lena (OC /Martin Mystery)

...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

''I can't believe it! Brucie-boy takes Dickie with him but says to us that we are too old for the Party where all of our friends are. Do you KNOW how bad that is for my reputation?'', said Ray.

Everyone snorted and Terry (22) said:''Let's just get to patrol. Then we can beat the bad guys and help the helpless ones. I also think that it was for Dick to get friends and that he won't run to us when he's shy."

Everyone nodded and runned to the Batcave to change. Terry went in his Nightwing suit, Cassandra (22) in her Black Bat suit, Damian (19) in his Renegade suit, Stephanie (17) in her Spoiler suit, Helena (16) in her Batwoman suit, Tim D. (16) in his Red Robin suit, Jet (14) in his Hawk suit, Blaine (13) in her Falcon suit, Ron (8) in his Red Arrow suit, Ray (8) in his Arsenal suit, Roy (8) in his Speedy suit and Wally (6) in his Kid Flash suit. Jason (10) wore already his Red Hood suit and checked on the Batcomputer if there were any crime.

"Did you find anything yet?'', asked Nightwing while helping Wally to strap his combat boots.

Jason sighed and said:''I have a feeling that says if we go, we'll end up in a lot of sh- I mean I'll stay home while you get housearrest from B."

''Well, I know that Jason has a good feeling for trouble, so I desided that I won't join you anymore.",said Wally and Ron, Ray, Roy nodded in agreement.

Jet smirked and asked in a mocking voice:"Awe wittle kiddies scared? Don't worry, we'll go alone, just don't get into trouble."

"We're going now. Tell us if Bruce calls. Have a nice night!",yelled Cassie and everyone went out.

Meanwhile Dick (2) glung to Bruce (68) pants and stayed close. Commisioner Gordon (60) and his adopted daughter Barbara (7) were also there but he didn't feel like meeting her new friends. Dick asked himself sadly why Louis Lane and Clark Kent would make a meet Party for everyone but he just couldn't figure it out and why he needed friends. After all he had his wanted his Siblings also here on the party but Bruce thought that Dick would become more friends without his Siblings.

"Dickie, I'm going to talk to the other mommys and daddys. Can you ask Barbara were her father is?",said Bruce calmy.

Dick nodded and toddled over to Barbara and squeaked:"Babawa (Barbara)!"

Barbara turned around and saw that it was Dick",who hugged Barbara legs (because he couldn't reach higher) and said in a small voice:"Daddy now Commy Gowdan. (Daddy wants to know where Commisioner Gorden is)


	9. Bat Siblings on other earth 1

**_Summary: HERE ARE THE ANIMES HUNTER X HUNTER, KUROKO NO BASKET, PRINCE OF TENNIS AND LATER ON ONE PIECE. THEY ARE ALL MEETING WITH THE BAT FAMILY AFTER THEY GOT ABANDONED BY DIFFERENT REASONS._**

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

In the middle of the Forest, Gon {=12 years old} and his friends are in search for a town to sleep.

They were already 15 days in the Forest and still didn't find a town or city while they were on their journey.

Sadly, Gon trained day and night and caused worry to his friends.

"GON, YOU NEED TO SLEEP OR YOU'LL COLLAPSE FROM EXCAUSTION.", yelled Killua {=13 years old} angry to Gon.

Leorio {=23 years old} glared at Killua and yelled:"GON ISN'T A BABY ANYMORE, YOU KNOW. HE'S 12 YEARS OLD!"

Kurapica {=15 years old} just sat down by Gon and asked in a whisper:"Why don't you sleep?"

"Well I still need to train more for me to use a stronger Ren, then I searched for food and also stay on watch when you guys were sleeping. But don't worry, soon I'll be going to sleep 'cause I only need to do a 3 days long practice *yawn* and I can *yawn* sleep if *yawn* yu a' s'eep in a Hote' and safe fo' anima's.",explained Gon while leaning on Kurapicas chest.

Kurapica felt how Gon relaxed on his chest slightly and begun to mumble assurance at him until he fell asleep for the first time in 2 weeks.

It was strange to see how an energetic boy as Gon went out like a light after all this time but Kurapica knew that he could get Gon to sleep with these new methods he learned today.

"Could you stop protecting Gon and use those little BRAINS of your for once and think about the consequences of staying up for AT LEAST 2 WEEKS! USE YOUR STUPID DOCTOR BRAINS 'DOCTOR' LEORIO!", yelled Killua and got every second louder.

,,Guys...", began Kurapica but was cut off when Leorio yelled:"I KNOW the risks but Gon CAN Take care of HIMSELF! AND DON'T FORGET THAT I HAVE MORE BRAINS THAN YOU KIDS!"

"Guys...",begun Kurapica again but this time, Killua cut him off with:"DON'T CALL US DUMB! WE OFTEN SAFE YOUR LIFE AND GON EVEN GOT HIMSELF BITTEN BY POISONOUS SNAKES BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY!"

Kurapica took Gons head on his shoulder and proceeded in getting him on his lap as best as he could for later but the arguing of Leorio and Killua went on his nerves and he yelled:"GUYS! SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH NOW ND STAY QUIET SO THAT GON AT LEAST CAN GET SOME MUCH NEEDED SLEEP!"

Both Killua and Leorio went through shock quiet and glared at Kurapica before they saw how Gon slept on him peacefully.

They both came to an understanding and stopped there arguing for the time being.

Leorio softened his glare and asked:"How long is he asleep?"

"Since you said that he isn't a Baby. But help me and give me a blanket for Gon before he'll get sick.",answered Kurapica softly.

Killua is the first to react and reached for the softest blanket they possessed to let Gon warm and cozy.

"Her, let me take Gon off of you, Kurapica.", offered Leorio and went down to pick Gon up when Kurapica nodded silently in agreement and gratefulness.

Gon may be light but sitting there for a long time would get them both a few painful days afterwards.

Gon got carried so that his head was on Leorios shoulder while his arms and legs swung loosely by on his body.

Leorio held Gons back and bottom tight to stop Gon from falling from his arms (like how you carry a toddler).


	10. big family 2

All the girls awed and Barbara went on her knees and said:"My dad is by the other parents just like yours. Where are your Siblings?"

"Awone wif daddy nene fiend (Alone with daddy.I need a friend).".told Dick while looking up to the girls next to Barbara.

"What's your name sweety?",asked the girl with blond hair,ponytail and green who held by the way her hand towards Dick.

She looked around 6/7 years old. On her name tag stood the name Andrea. Barbara looked at Dick with a smile but didn't notice that some other girls came over too. but the blond haired girls older brother came also over and glared at Dick, like he wanted to say that if he didn't answere, he'll regret it.

''Dick",said Dick while taking the girls hand.

All the girls smiled sweetly at him but the boy thought that Dick insulted his sister and grabbed Dick by his collar. The boy had brown/blond hair, dark greenish/bluish eyes ald looked around 12/13 years old. On his name tag stood Ken up with some skulls for warning or deco.

"Don't ever call my sister a dick ever again or you'll wish that you never was born. Do you understand twerp?".said Ken and punched Dicks stomach and sent him flying in a Pillar.

Barbara tried to hold Ken off and yelled:"Stop it you big bully! He only told his nickname to Andy. Leave him ALONE!Andy call Mister Wayne and my daddy."

Andrea saw that her brother wouldn't stop and went to Bruce and Commisioner Gorden, like Barbara ordered, and said between breaths:"Mister Wayne, Commisioner Gordon, Dick is in trouble. My brother hurts him. Please help him."

Suddenly they heared a little kids scream and then silence. Bruce knew from experience that it was Dicks scream and runned to where it came from. He saw that everyone was gathered around the 2 boys but didn't try to stop Ken from hurting the boy. Bruce went to Dicks side and stopped a punch with his hand and held him on his place. Now that Bruce had a better look at the boy, he saw that Ken was at least 3 times bigger than Dick and 6 times older than him if not more. Bruce turned to Commisioner Gorden and told him that he will press charges at the boy for abusing Dick while calling an ambulance. When the ambulance arrived, Ken was brought in the police car while his parents drove after them.

Meanwhile Nightwing and the others who went on patrol were fighting a new villan called Wizard by the Gotham City Bank.

"You'll never catch me little ones!',said the Wizard.

"Did he just call us little ones?",asked Renegade shocked and everyone nodded as answere.

Suddenly said the wizard:"Ekam eht tab ylimaf neewteb 6 dna 12 sraey dlo tub ylno eht seno ereh."

The Bat family near the Wizard began to glow bright white and begun to shrink little by little. When the white glow disappeared, there was no sign of the Wizard or where he went. Now they had a big problem (or a little problem if you look the other side) and they totally knew that they were in big trouble. After they took their costume off the ground, they went on their way back to the manor, where everyone is discussing a plan as to how to get the snack away from Ace without being noticed. 2 hours later were they still searching for the best plan when suddenly out of the grandfather clock came 8 small children.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?",asked Jason and went with everyone else in a fighting stance.

Wally runned to the in normal speed and asked:Ëuuhh...how old are you guys?"

"I think that I'm 12 years old with Cassie, Dami 11 years, Stephie 10,Hell and Timmy 8, Jet 7 and Princess 6.",answered Terry in a low voice.

All of the de-aged kids looked at each other and saw how Terry was half a head shorter that Jason and Cassie a hole just had to laugh at the irony that the oldest becomes the smallest. Timmy on the other hand whined about not getting a lot of sleep at that age while crossing his arms over his stomach.


	11. Deadpool and Marvel heroes 3

The next day,Bruce said at the table:,,Terry,I need you to get Damian,Tim,Jason and Dick to Mount Justice while I'm off world. I'm coming back to the Mount justice over a 1 week."

Terry nodded and went to change in his costume with his brothers when he asked:,,Do I need to wake Dick up?"

,,No let him sleep,he was 3 hours later up than he should because those 3 psycho's.",answered Bruce and Terry nodded.

When Damian,Terry,Tim and Jason came in Dicks room,they saw how Ace (a.k.a. Ace The Bathound = 3 years old) laid next to Dicks crib.

Terry took Ace to the floor while Damian went to change Dick in his costume.

When Damian took Dick out of the grip,Jason yelled at Tim from behind the door:,,I GET TO CARRY DICK!YOU GET THE BABY STUFF!"

Dick began to shake but didn't wake up but suddenly Tim yelled:,,NO!YOUR YOUNGER THAN ME SO YOU DO IT!"

,,Aaaaaaaaaaah!",screamed Dick when he woke up.

Damian hushed Dick 1 hour before he went back to sleep while Bruce went to look at the Robin costume.

After 30 minutes,Damian changed Dick in his Robin costume.

When he came outside Dicks room,he saw Terry trying to get Jason off of Tim.

Bruce and Damian sight and looked what they could do.

,,What's going on here?",asked Bruce quiet.

Tim and Jason stopped fighting and yelled in unison:,,I WANT TO CARRY DICK TO MOUNT JUSTICE!"

Dick woke up and begun to cry again.

Damian laid Dicks head on his shoulder and said things to let Dick stop crying.

Dick saw Damian's ear and took it in his mouth while he giggled.

Terry,Tim and Jason looked at Damian while Damian tried to hide a smile.

Bruce looked confused and blinked his eyes.

,,You know that Dick drools over your ear right?",asked Tim.

Terry looked at Damian for his answer but said:,,You must carry Dick cause he holds your Renegade suit hostage and ... your ear."

,,Dami me wov yu. Awe Wawwy and Woy tewe too?",said Dick with a giggle.

At that Tim and Jason felt on the ground from laughing and Damian sight and said to Terry:,,I'll carry him until father tells your team what they need to do.

I don't need someone taking care of us without they know us all."

Terry nodded and runned with his family through the Zeta Beam.

At the Mount Justice,they heard:,,Recognize: Batman 01,Recognize: Renegade B-01Reconize:Nightwing B-02,Recognize: Red Robin B-03,Recognize: Red Hood B-04,Recognize: Robin B-05."

The team except Artemis,Wally,Roy and Bart looked strange and went to meet Batman and Nightwing.

When they arrived,they saw 6 people in costume.

Wally and Bart were the first who came to the Bat family and stood next to Red Hood and Batman.

The next were Roy and Artemis who went next to Nightwing and Batman.

Roy asked:,,Should I take Robin to our play room,Sir?"

Batman said:,,You can bring Robin to your play room once I told the team what to do."

Nightwing chuckled at this and said:,,I hope that you all can look out for Robin and are good at hiding."

Red Hood hated it and took Robin out of Renegades hand and stood quiet while Red Robin said:,,I maybe need to go to my own Team. You never know when villance come out and want to play catch."

Red Hood sight and glared at the team while walking to the trainings room.

The team was stunned and looked with wide eyes at them.

Renegade took Robin back from Red Hood while they walked to the trainings room.

Impulse and Artemis were talking to Red Robin while Red Hood tried to get Nightwings hold on him to break.

They arrived at the trainings room and Renegade put Robin on the floor while Batman said:,,Renegade will tell you what your mission is. It's the most difficult mission you will ever face and get from me but I can not do it for myself at least 1 week or more."

With that was Batman walking away to the zeta beam.

1 hour later,Artemis asked:,,What kind of weapon do you handle?"

,,Guns, knifes, katanas, nun chucks, chains, bazookas, poison, swords, kanons, bows, arrows, gas and everything that's on the street and more.",answered Red Hood without missing a beat.

The hole Young Justice was stunned and Aqualad asked:,,From who did you learn that?"

,,I learned it from the street, Batman, first Nightwing, movies, gangs that I now lead and my brothers. I mean we all must learn about something but I on-.",said Red Hood annoyed before he was cut off by a scream from Robin.

The bat family's eyes widened and runned to where Robin first was.

Suddenly,Robin stopped screaming and the Bat family quickened their pass so that Impulse needed to go on superspeed.

When they were there,they saw Deadpool holding Robin in his arms while making him laugh.

Terry growled and said:,,Leave Robin alone or I let Red Hood kill you."

Deadpool and Robin looked at Nightwing and laught while Deadpool said:,,I only wanted to scare you but this little boy was playing and saw me. I must say he is a cute one not as ugly as yoouuu , hey where is Batsy?"

,,Wat dat?.",asked Robin to Deadpool while playing with Deadpools gun.

Deadpool said to Robin:,,Ah Ah ah. I must speak to your brothers while you can play alright?"

Robin nodded and laught but suddenly he pulled the trigger and killed Deadpool.

Nightwing runned to Robin and took him away from Deadpool before Deadpool could fall on them.

Robin was so surprised at the shock that he begun to cry in Nightwings arms.

,,Well Robin took care of that problem come on we need to get him to the medical Wing to take care of his ,you watch over Wally and Robin while we go and find out who Deadpool is.",ordered Nightwing.

They all nodded and did what they needed to do.

After the Young Justice and the Bat family have laid him on the bed,they looked at the wound by his heart but they didn't see a hole in it anymore.

,,Ow that hurts. I must say he can make you want to kiss him to death but I think he melts the heart faster in water than a guy can shoot you death with a gun,. Uhm ...guys?Could you please stay away from me?It's creepy when you almost kiss me.",said Deadpool a little uneasy.

Red Robin looked at the suit and said:,,you need to stay down until your healed."

,,I'm healed. I can't die.I'm alive and if they are right I live forever until I'm the only human on earth. I only wanted to hide for the Avengers.",explained Deadpool.

On that moment came Roy,Wally and Robin in and looked at the reaction of the Young Justice.

Impulse asked confused:,,There aren't a team called Avengers on this earth,you must have turned wrong."

,,Yes I have look",said Deadpool while holding Roy,Wally and Robin in his hand and transported them to the Marvel earth also known as earth 23.

The hole Young Justice with the Bat family saw how the youngest disappeared in a bright light.

Bat family and Young Justice looked where they were and if Deadpool said the truth.

The team looked in the hole Mount Justice while the speedster went to search the hole world.

After 1 hour,they still didn't find the three little boys and they called the Justice League.

,,Impulse to Watchtower,do you copy?",asked Impulse while vibrating.

Red Tornado answered:,,Watchtower here,what's wrong?"

,,Someone called Deadpool has kidnapped Speedy,Kid Flash and Robin to another dimension.",said Impulse.

Red Tornado answered:,,We are on our way, look around and tell us if you see something or someone out of place."


	12. New brother 2

_**I think that I never did tell that I didn't own any Character ,cause if I did own them,Dick would be the youngest. ,, ..."= speaking out loud ,...' = thinking ,Hi' = Mind link ,Hi' = Bat communication**_

 _ **Have fun reading!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Have fun reading!In the middle of the night on April first,Thalia shaked Bruce while whispering:,,Bruce,I think that the Baby is coming. Please wake up, my dear."

Bruce groaned before the words sunk in.

Bruce jumped out of bed and changed as fast as he could in his clothes before he carried Thalia bridal-style to their car.

,,Hold on honey,we're almost there don't worry,we'll make it.",said Bruce with a little panic in his voice.

Bruce broke all the laws and arrived at the hospital in 15 minutes.

Bruce took the phone and went to call Alfred. Bruce just thought :,I went with Thalia 8 times to the hospital for a child of ours and still I panic!"

,,You have reached the house of the Waynes. How may I help you?",asked Alfred.

,,Alfred. I'm at the hospital. The Baby's coming,could you take the Kids here after they woke up?",asked Bruce a little panicked.

Alfred took a deep breath before he said:,,Oh my ... Of course,Sir. I will take the young Masters and Mistresses AFTER a nice breakfast for the day. Is Master Ra's already there?"

,,Oh my god,Alfred! We forgot to tell Ra's that he should've expected another grandchild. I'll see you later,BYE!",yelled Bruce scared.

Bruce dialed Ra's number and waited to hear his voice.

,,Ra's al Ghul speaking. To what do I owe this phone call in the middle in the night?I hope it's urgen or I'll know some real painful ways to teach you that lesson.",said Ra's threately over the phone

Bruce gulped and said:,,Uhm ... Ra's you need too come to the hospital NOW! Talia needs everyone here and I don't want to get skinned alive by your daughter because you didn't come."

There was a minute silence before Ra's asked:,,What happened? Who did it?"

,,Uhm ... Well I did. You see,she's ...euh ...pregnant again.",said Bruce nervously.

Another minute past before Ra's said:,,I'm there in a few minutes."

The phones were disconnected and Bruce went back to the screaming Thalia.

,,Hush honey, you're going to make it, You did it already 8 times.",said Bruce in a soothing tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx1 hour laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crying from a baby filled the room when there came Alfred with the Wayne children and after them, Ra's.

,,You'll get hunted by me if you ever forget me to say if you get another child.",said Ra's with a stern tone but it softened when he saw a little Baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

The Baby looked smaller than Jason's teddy bear.

,,Mommy, it's tiny. It's a dolly right?",asked Blaine.

Thalia chuckled and answered:,,No dear, he's a real Baby, just like you all were once."

,,What's the Baby?",asked Ra's uncertain.

Thalia smiled and said:,,It's a healthy boy. He's only 1.2 feet tall and has now the record as smallest Baby and he weights 91,7 Ounce. His name is Richard Wayne. Here, hold him like you did with the rest. Yes, just like that. Is it alright if we let you bring him to his older Siblings? I'm a little tired and it seems to me that Bruce couldn't wait for me to go to dreamland either."

Ra's nodded but a little smiled crawled up on his face.

Cause he knew how much this small boy is gonna get spoiled from his family.


	13. New beginning 2

Bruce runned to Terrys room and asked:,,What's wrong?"

,,We haven't diapers,the good size of the clothes,no grip,no bottle with baby milk,no toys,no security so that he can't fall from the stairs AND my wife needs my help with our daughter and son and Tims wife called and said that his 2 daughters needs to be picked up.",said Terry while running out of the door and taking Tim with him.

While Terry was on his way to Dana Tane McGinnes-Wayne and his children Raymond and Annabella,Tim went to his wife Ariana Drake-Wayne and his twin daughters Roxanne and Susanne.

When Terry and Tim had picked Roxanne,Susanne,Ariana,Dana,Raymond and Annabella up with the bus,they went back to the Wayne manor.

,,Where are we going?",asked Raymond annoyed.

Terry answered:,,We are going to see your 4 new uncles but you must be quiet or my baby brother is going to wake up,Ray."

Annabella's eyes lit up and asked:,,How old are they?What are there names?"

Tim chuckled and said:,,There are 4 new Jet is 12 years old and is really if he's there when someone wakes or hurt his younger brothers,no one can stop him. Roy is your next 's 6 years old and is really good with arrows just like uncle there is uncle 's faster than uncle Barry but only 4 years 's good at there is uncle Richard but he only reacts to Dick,Robin,Dickie,Baby Bird,Dickie Bird,little D or 's only 5 month old and needs a lot of sleep."

Raymond and Roxanne said quietly:,,We need to be extra loud today to wake them we can look how grandpa looks then."

Annabella and Susanne were talking about Dick.

Suddenly went Terrys mobile off and Roxanne took it away from Terry.

They looked who it was but couldn't read it.

Annabella took it away from Roxanne and gave it to Dana.

Dana said:,, is it going with your 4 new sons?"

,,Dana could you and Ariana help me?I don't know nothing about babies and I need some things but I don't know how I can buy thing for a baby who is only 45 cm long and Damian went to go shopping with Wally,Roy and Jet but they didn't had toys in the circus and you 2 had babies and you all know how to take care of you please teach me?",said Bruce worried.

Dana chuckled and asked:,,What about Alfred?"

Bruce yelled for Alfred and Alfred came on the telephone and said:,,Hello do you do?"

,,Fine,thank you Alfred but why won't you help Bruce with a baby?I mean it's new for him.",said Dana with a smile.

Alfred said back:,,Because Master Bruce needs to learn it by himself and I get my vacation over 3 minutes and go to my sick sister in London."

Dana heared in the background:,,WHAT?!Please Alfred.I know you are still mad that I took your cookies yesterday but do you have to punish me that hard by not helping me?"

Dana couldn't help it and laught out loud and said:,,We'll bye."

,,Good bye Mistress Dana.",said Alfred before ending the call.

Dana ended the call too and gave it back to Terry who pushed it back in his pocket.

Dana explained what they needed to do and what they needed to pick up.

Dana went with Raymond and Roxanne while Adriana went with Annabella and Susanne.

Adriana took out the list and said:,,First we need to get the changing table.I heared Dick is a fan of the Bat family so we are looking for that."

Susanne and Annabella nodded and went on the search for the changing table.

They found first Red Hood and called Adriana to them.

Adriana took the change table and went further to the bottles while Dana went to the toys.

,,We need toys that a baby can have and likes.I heared he's a fan of the Bat family.",said Dana.

Raymond and Roxanne nodded and runned away,looking for toys.

Suddenly they saw a big teddy bear and a stuff Robin and took it with them.

Then they took the bat family set with Batman (Bruce),Nightwing (Terry),Red Bat (Tim),Renegade (Damian),Red Hood (Jason),Batgirl (Barbara),Black Bat (Roxanne),Black Magpie (Annabella),Grey Falcon (Susanne), Black Vulture (Raymond),White Eagle (Ariana),Shadow (Livy) and Oracle (Dana).

Then they went to the diapers and bought diapers with the Bat-signal is on.

It glows when it's full and black when it's empty.

Then they went to the grib,baby seat,medicine,baby bag,trapeze,trampoline,wallpaper and play pin while Ariana had in the meantime bought clothes,lights,DVDs,CDs,trunk,football,ball,baby bath,duplo,animals and wardrobes.

She signed the paper to deliver it to the Wayne Manor and went back to Dana.

They all met by the delivery transport and layed everything in it.

Then they went back to the car and went on their way to Wayne Manor.

When they arrived,Roxanne and Raymond closed the door loud and made all 4 boys awake.

They heared crying,cursing and fighting.

Suddenly shot a boy an arrow as a warning and just inches away from Roxanne's and Raymond's head.

Now came another boy with arrows and shot it inches from Dana's and Ariana's head.

,,Who the hell is so stupid and so loud?",asked Damian angry while holding a sword.

Terry and Tim went pale and said:,,We are so didn't think about Dickie."

Bruce came now under too while Jason had Dick in his arms and Wally begun to race to Dana.

Jet glared at Terry and Tim and shot 2 arrows again.

it hit the shirt and pinned them against the wall.

Bruce walked to Terry and the rest and said:,,Thank god you are you call Barry and Oliver,Terry?Tim can you look out for any pranks that Wally,Roy and Jet have set up and bring the rest to safety?"

Roxanne and Raymond went to follow Bruce but suddenly saw how Bruce stepped on a rope and water fell on Bruce's head.

Roxanne and Raymond felt on the ground laughing while looking around for traps.

,,ROXIE,RAY!COME BACK BEFORE YOU GET HURT!",yelled Terry worried.

Roxanne and Raymond runned to their parents while looking around for traps.

Dana walked upstairs and looked looked in every direction.

Dick looked up at Dana and hid under Jason's shirt.

,,Hello -.",begun Dana before he was cut off by a snicker.

,,Jay?Wow so you mean Raymond's nickname is almost like Jason's?Well,how many brain do you need for that?I could think a hell better nickname and if I couldn't think better,Birdie is even smarter than you.",said Jet while smiling.

Jason growled and looked at his shirt while he said:,,If you stay under,Dana can't see you and the rest of the family neither."

Dick looked from under the shirt to Dana and smiled.

Dana smiled back and gave Dick a Batman plushy.

Meanwhile,Barry and Oliver came at the fence and ringed the bell.

The fence opened and revealed a wet and dirty Bruce in front of the door.

Bruce closed the door and walked to Oliver and Barry.

Bruce went over and said quickly while looking scared:,,I need your help with 3 of my sons.1 of them is a speedster but can't control his mouth so I can't follow 's 4 years old and faster than you if he wants and a little better than you with controlling his powers except with speaking.I have 2 sons who shoot arrows just a little better than Artemis but they wanted to meet are 6 and 12 years old."

,,Why are you so dirty and ... wet?",asked Barry while snickering.

Bruce sight and answered:,,The kids did put everywhere pranks and some aren't noticeable before it's too are even better in stealth than I am ... than all of the Bat family together."

Oliver laught and asked:,,Why are you looking scared?"

,,Because they like to shoot at people just 1 inch away from their head and the other likes to make tornados in them is Batman just a beginner.",answered Bruce.

Barry and Oliver went pale and Bruce smiled and said:,, is still fearless and best in stealth but I don't need to train them in fighting or stealth."

Bruce put an arm over Barry's and Oliver's shoulder and pushed them through the door.

When they came in,it seemed like there was a war in house.

Everywhere was water,flour,eggs,paint,papers and other stuff on the ground and wall.

Suddenly came 3 arrows flying and pinned them against the wall by their shirt just inches under their head.

,,Boys,I want you to meet your new a.k.a. The Flash and Uncle Ollie a.k.a. Green are here to help us alright?",said Bruce calm while ripping the arrows out of his shirt.

Wally looked with wide eyes at Barry and said in superspeed:,,I-am-an-hero-called-Kid Flash.I'm-the-fastest-boy-on-the-hole-world-but-I can't-control-my -you-help-me?"

Barry nodded and Wally ripped the arrow out of his clothes.

Jet and Roy jumped from the stairs and landed in front of Oliver.

Oliver still tried to get the arrow out of the wall but without success.

,,If you ever in a goddamn way harm my brothers or me,I'll fucking shoot you through your head and you can ask Dad cause he knows I do it in 1 way or another.",threatened Jet while looking with a glare that could rifle the daddy-bats-glare.

Barry and Oliver nodded and Jet ripped the arrow out of Oliver's shirt.

Then they heared a bell ring from the fence and Bruce asked who was it and their names.

,,Code orange now!",whispered Jet to Wally.

Wally nodded and made tornados everywhere.

Barry was impressed and looked what the tornados did.

It took 10 seconds and the hole room was clean again and the trash is in the garbage truck.

Bruce went out of the door for 1 minute.

Bruce came back and asked:,,Could some of you please help me with the baby stuff and toys for outside and the play room?"

,,Sure.",said Barry, Oliver, Jet, Wally, Roy, Terry, Tim, Damian, Jason, Roxanne, Susanne, Raymond, Dana, Ariana and Annabella.

It took them 3 hours to make everything ready and had now made a baby room,play room,Wally's room,Roy's room and Jet's room.

In the living room,work room and play room were a play pin.

In the garden is now a lot of toys to play with and a play pin too.

After that were Terry,Tim,Damian,Jet,Jason,Roy,Annabella,Wally,Roxanne,Susanne,Raymond and Dick al sleeping by each other.

Wally on Raymond and Roxanne while they layed against Terry and Tim.

Dick was sleeping on Terry's chest with his thump in his mouth.

Jet's head layed against the wall while he has Wally and Roy on each side of him.

Susanne and Annabella were laying against Roy.


	14. Deadpool and Marvel heroes 4

The people in the room and the rest in mount Justice nodded and went back to work.

Meanwhile Deadpool landed in a lab with people who look like scientists.

Speedy was the first one to recover and begun to fight Deadpool off. Kid Flash was next to recover and took Robin away from Deadpool.

''Who the hell are you people?", yelled Speedy and stood defensive in front of Kid Flash and Robin.

"Oh don't be like that Speed-boy. These are my clients who pay big money for your knowledge but they won't hurt you kids.", explained Deadpool and tried to walk to the 3 children when suddenly a shield went over the 3 kids.

"What the hell is going on?!", yelled Deadpool and Speedy at the same time and attacked the shield with their weapons.

"I, M.O.D.O.K, am the King of knowledge and I shall experiment on these kids for new knowledge and make them after that my supersoldiers!", said M.O.D.O.K with an evil laugh.

Deadpool stood still for a moment and then he said in a deadly calm voice:"You wouldn't dare to experiment on the kids, when you promised me you wouldn't hurt them."

"Everyone, shoot him and go over to plan anti-saviours!", yelled M.O.D.O.K and shot Deadpool in his head.

Deadpool fell to the ground and was picked up.

The he got thrown out of the helicare right in New York City.

When Deadpool woke up again, he knew that he was in deep trouble and went on his way to Avenger Tower.


	15. New beginning 3

The next day, at 5 am, went Damian to Livy after he heared the sobbing woman on the phone.

She got to hear yesterday by the check-up that she couldn't get any children of her own, only because her womb had to be taken out.

''Livy, I'm here. Open the door and we can talk it over.",pleaded Damian while trying to find the other key.

Livy opened the door and threw herself in Damians arms and sobbed loudly while saying:"I can't become babies anymore. We can't become parent ever! I'm sorry, Love. If you want, we can cancel the wedding."

"Stupid I love you with or without children and besides it's easy to become a parent. We only have to adopt a child or ask someone to bear our child. We could even steal a child if it makes you happy. I still don't know why you want children anyway.",said Damian while leading his Fiancee to the couch.

Livy chuckled and explained:"I knew for many, many years that she wanted to be a mom someday. When I was a teen, I remember drawing the floor plan of the house I would have someday - penciling in the rooms and the names of the 13 children I would have. When I was in college, my aunt adopted her first child from Central City. I remember meeting them at the airport and the early days of watching this new addition to our family. That same aunt adopted again from Metropolis five years later and so the idea of adopting as person was always something I knew would be an option for me as well. I did not have a particular timeframe in mind, but I knew that it was something I was very interested in doing 'some' day. But I really would've liked a child with our flesh and blood for our family. Did you know that everything you plan sound as easy as if childsplay but also mean but that's one of the things I like about you. Alright, today at 9 am, we are going to the Adoption Center and adopt a child for our family."

Damian gave one of his rare smiles before he gave a disapproval for calling him childish and mean but just brought her on his chest and begun to sleep further for the next 2 hours. When they woke up at 8 am, Livy was already finished with cleaning the house and changing to suitable clothes. Damian took her hand and both went together to the door where the car waited. Livy and Damian lived in a big house with 12 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a kitchen, a free room, a living room and some others that someone needs for being able to live in a house. When they came in their bus, with 9 seats, they drove to the Gotham City Adoption Center. They both lived on the other side of the city and needed 1 hour driving to get there. It was an silent ride with a lot of nervous moving so when they arrived at the Center, they sprung out of the bus and runned to the door.

"Hello Ma'am, I would like to ask you if we could Adopt some children. It would be our first child so we don't know a lot about it but my husband has Siblings and knows a lot about it.",told Livy to the woman behind the table.

"Alright, you there, bring the children here in a line with Siblings together. Then you can choose which child you would like to meet and take home with you after signing the Adoption papers.",answered the woman.

The worker nodded and yelled:"Children, get in the line with your siblings and introduce yourself to the people who search a child."

Every child did what they were told and introduced themselves. There were groups of 2 and 3 children or only child to 6 children. Livy came to the 6 children and asked them if they would like to be adopted. Their eyes widened and even Damian didn't suspect that to happen. Livy looked with her puppy dog eyes at Damian as if she wanted to let him answere her wish.

"I think that we _could_ take the children without surname for adoption if they would like.",said Damian in defeat.

The 6 children, named Mary-Jane (5), Valentina (6), Harrold (7), William (8), Amy (9) and George (10), cheered with Livy while Damian took the Adoption papers and asked if they had to look for anything that they didn't know. When the woman shacked her head and waved her hand as if she didn't care what happened to the children. Damian was glad that he still had the 4 car seats from Bruces last Adoption trip and gave them to the younger children. They were going straight home after buying some children stuff for their room that was of themselves and not from their nieces and nephews.

"Kids, my name is Livy Watson and that is Damian Wayne. He's my fiancee with who I'm gonna marry with. You may call us whatever you want as long that it's not a are now going to your new home after shopping new things for you and tomorrow,you'll get to meet your new family. Is that alright with you all or do you think it's still too early.",told Livy nicely and looked back at the backseats where she saw everyone nodding in agreement.

It wasn't long before they came in a furniture shop and went inside. Mary-Jane got there a high bed, in the form of a castle and with a slide on it, a white table,pink couch, a white shelf, a doll house, a pink wardrobe with a mirror and a desk for homework. Valentina was more the type who loves the Bat family (sweet Irony or coincident) and took a black/pink Batgirl themed bed, black desk, pink couch, black table, pink shelf, the Bat family house, pink wardrobe and a pole to climb on. Harrold didn't wanted to have much first but when he saw what they could get, he asked for a Speed Racer themed bed, red table and desk, blue wardrobe and book shelf, a white couch and a red shelf.

William was a total Superman fan and brought everything Superman themed from bed to desk. The only thing that wasn't Superman themed were his boxes, those were plain blue. Amy got everything from My Little Pony and had everything in Rainbow colours. The bed was in the form of the my little pony Rainbow-dash, the shelf was pink, desk violett, green table, blue couch, red Make-up table, a orange wardrobe and a yellow desk. Damian was happy that he could buy at least 20 more rooms full with the money they earned and asked George for his furniture wishes. George loved some things like the Basketball bed, a brown surf shaped table, a orange couch, a black bike shaped desk, a black shelf and a sport themed wardrobe while begging them to get that. When they were finished with the furniture, Damian told them to send it to their home address while going to the Wall-Mart for new clothes, books, desk accessories and toys for them.

They first went to eat by McDonald's after Livy begged for it. Then they went to the clothes section and got for Mary-Jane 2 princess themed T-Shirt, 2 plain pink T-Shirts, 2 white T-Shirts and 2 Rainbow coloured T-Shirts, 3 pajamas with flower print, a princess pajama and 4 plain violett pajamas with heart print, 3 Jeans blue, 3 jeans pink, 8 sweaters in different shades of pink, 2 bathing suits, 4 winter jackets and 4 summer jackets, 20 underwear pairs in different shades of colours and prints and 4 dresses in different colour and form. Valentina took 2 Batgirl themed T-Shirt, 2 plain black T-Shirts, 2 white T-Shirts and 2 pink coloured T-Shirts, 3 pajamas with Batsignal print, a plain yellow pajama and 4 plain red pajamas with Batgirs name print, 3 Jeans blue, 3 jeans black, 8 sweaters in different shades of yellow, 2 bathing suits, 4 winter jackets and 4 summer jackets, 20 underwear pairs in different shades of Batgirl-colours and prints and 4 dresses in different coulors and form.

Harrold took 2 Speed Racer themed T-Shirt, 2 plain blue T-Shirts, 2 white T-Shirts and 2 red coloured T-Shirts, 3 pajamas with Mach 5 print, a Speed racer pajama and 4 plain grey pajamas with race cars printing, 3 Jeans blue, 3 jeans white, 8 sweaters in different shades of blue, 2 bathing suits, 4 winter jackets and 4 summer jackets, 20 underwear pairs in different shades of colours and Speed Racer prints. William got 2 Superman themed T-Shirt, 2 plain red T-Shirts, 2 white T-Shirts and 2 blue coloured T-Shirts, 3 pajamas with Superman sign print, a Superdog pajama and 4 plain red pajamas with dog print, 3 Jeans blue, 3 jeans grey, 8 sweaters in different shades of blue, 2 bathing suits, 4 winter jackets and 4 summer jackets, 20 underwear pairs in different shades of colours and prints.

Amy became 2 My Little Pony themed T-Shirt, 2 plain pink T-Shirts, 2 white T-Shirts and 2 Rainbow coloured T-Shirts, 3 pajamas with flower print, a Rainbow-dash pajama and 4 plain violett pajamas with pony print, 3 Jeans blue, 3 jeans pink, 8 sweaters in different shades of colour, 2 bathing suits, 4 winter jackets and 4 summer jackets, 20 underwear pairs in different shades of colours and prints and 4 dresses in different colours and form. George got 2 basketball themed T-Shirt, 2 plain brown T-Shirts, 2 orange T-Shirts and 2 black coloured T-Shirts, 3 pajamas with sport print, a football pajama and 4 plain grey pajamas with bike prints, 3 Jeans blue, 3 jeans black, 8 sweaters in different shades of brown, 2 bathing suits, 4 winter jackets and 4 summer jackets, 20 underwear pairs in different shades of colours and prints.

They then bought for the guys Mystery books, riddle books, Action/Adventure books and sci-fiction stories while the girls wanted love stories, Bat family stories, riddle books and comedy stories. They also bought some toys and sport stuff for later and some games too. Finally were they finished with shopping and saw that it was already late and were happy that Damian had made use of the client service, where the workers of the shop made the house ready for when they came home. On the ride home, the kids and Livy fell asleep untill they got home.

"Dear, we're home. Wake up.",whispered Damian while shaking Livy.

Livy groaned and muttered while turning over:"5 more minutes, Love. Then I'll make breakfast."

Damian chuckled and whispered in answere:"If you don't wake up soon, I'll let you stay in the car alone and look at our children alone."

At that comment woke Livy up and shouted:"I'm up! Where are the kids? Are they alright? Do they like their rooms?"

Damian explained that the kids were asleep and could only carry 2 at the time and asked her to look after them while he brought them to their own room. Livy nodded while Damian brought Mary-Jane and Valentina first to their new room. Then he went back to the car and carried Harrold and William to their own room. For the last trip to the car for the day, Damian picked Amy and George up while Livy closed the doors and went after Damian. Livy looked in every room and was impressed by the beautiful work in the rooms. At last at 20 pm, Livy and Damian went to sleep and couldn't wait for the kids reaction. The next day, Livy and Damian were woken up by cheering and laughter. Damian looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 o'clock in the morning.

"Damn what early. Oh well. Dear, time to wake up.",muttered Damian and threw a pillow at Livy.

Livy got the pillow in the face and woke up and said:"I don't remember you being an early bird. What's wrong?"

Damian sighed and muttered only the word 'children' and went out of bed with Livy and up to the kids. There they saw how the children were happily cleaning their new stuff in their room while laughing and singing. When they saw that Livy and Damian were looking at them and runned at them while shouting Mom and dad. Both newly parents smiled and hugged their children back. They may not be their children by flesh and blood but by rest are they just like their own children.

"Make yourself ready for another car trip, cause today, you all are gonna meet the rest of your family.",told Livy while helping them with changing in their new clothes.

When they were all ready to go to the Wayne Manor, Damian and Livy knew that they were in good hands. What did make them uneasy were the new adopted children of Bruce Wayne. When they arrived, they all introduced themselves to Damians and Livys children.

 _ **That was a long chapter. Now I would like to know what you think of it. I also try to upload more frequently than before but I can't promise anything.**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	16. Bat Siblings on other earth 2

"Mhm...Cold...f'nd...G'n...Hun'er.", mumbled Gon in his sleep and snuggled his face in Leorios crook of his neck unconsciously in his sleep for warmth.

"Whoa... He's HOT.", exclaimed Leorio suddenly out of surprise.

Killua and Kurapica looked as if he were nuts {Well, how he just said that sentence, I would've thought so too.}.

"Hey Pervert, Gon is too young for you so stop those disgusting thoughts and let him sleep in his sleeping bag and don't you fucking dare to touch him in any inappropriate way.", shouted Killua to Leorio with disgust in his voice.

Leorio first looked confused but when he finally understood it, it quickly went to horror and disgust.

He didn't speak for a few minutes and stood still with all the emotions he felt visible for everyone to see.

"That's not what I meant. I mean that I think that he has a fever of some sort. Maybe he's sick 'cause his breathing is a little wet as if he has water inside of his lungs that won't get out.",explained Leorio while carefully laying Gon down in his sleeping bag and going to his bag where his instruments are in.

Kurapica sight and went to get some food to cook.

Killua sat by Gon while Leorio examined what for illness Gon has.

In the meantime, Kurapica wondered why he couldn't find any fruits or animals in the Forest when he suddenly heard a crack from a tree branch and then a scream from a little child.

Kurapica runned at the direction of the screaming and was just in time to see a little girl, {OC = 2 years old} with dyed blond hair and baby blue eyes.

She only wore an overgrown T-Shirt and underwear.

If he had to guess, he would say that she's 1 year old.

Without thinking it over, Kurapica jumped in the air and caught the girl and landed safely with the girl in his arms on the ground.

"Baby Snake! Are you alright? Who is the pretty face?", shouted a boy with red hair, green eyes and an overgrown T-Shirt on his body.

He looked to be 15 years old and behind him was a shelter (more like a treehouse on the ground) full of children young and old.

"Mis'er sav' me when was woo'in fo' food. Me sowwy.",said the girl and begun to cry with big, fat tears.

Kurapica didn't know what to do but was happy when another boy came.

He has dyed brown hair, sky blue eyes and had only a blanket on.

"Sammy, don't cry. We know you're sorry. I'm sorry for not giving you proper meals for some days now but these fruits are illegal to eat or harvest. I promise you that tomorrow, you'll get an apple from me whatever it takes.",said the boy with a sad voice.

The boy looked to be around 16 years old and tried to hide his twitching in his fingers.

It looked like he wanted to grap or attack Kurapica for some sort of self defence in his eyes.

He begun to hug the small girl and gave her a little kiss on her forehead before watching her run off.

"Uhm... I'm sorry to inturupt but I'm confused. But first, who are you?", said Kurapica.

"I'm sorry for our rudeness. We are the children who were banned from our clan after our parents were killed. Our clan, Bizlack, banned us for our back hair with blue eyes. It's their mark of their cursed children. But we have also others who were banned from their cities or towns because of their appearance. We are here because we can't go home for fear of getting killed for our hair, eyes and skin colour. My name is Terrence McGinnes-Wayne {=15 years old} but my family calls me Terry and for another part, no, Wayne is a surname we took so that we would be 'Siblings' in everything but blood. And you are...?",explained Terry to Kurapica easily while waiting for an answere from Kurapica.


	17. AN

**A/N Dear readers,followers and friends,**

 **I wanted to tell you that I have a really bad writers block and don't really know how I should continue some stories.**

 **I also want to ask if you have some Idea for some Bat fam reversed Stories you liked to hear.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating one by one, but I can't concentrate on 1 story and get little by little the other stories together.**

 **Also, all the spelling faults could disappear, if someone knows a beta for me or point my wrongs out.**

 **I'm sorry if that disturbs you all, cause my English isn't really my first lannguage I learned.**


	18. New Beginning 4

,,Who are they?",asked Jet in a not so kindly way.

Damian and Livy smiled and said:,,These are our came here so they could meet you and tha we could say that we are going to marry over 2 month."

Jets eyes widened and looked at the 6 children and said:,,So I'm uncle of kids that are a little younger than me.I like how about Roy,Wally and Dick?They are just 6 years,4 years and 5 month old."

Tim laught and answered:,,It seems to me that as long as they help him,nothing iss going to happen.I only wonder how you all will reacting when Dick needs your help."

Annabella nodded and asked:,,What are your names?"

,,My name is George and I'm 10 years old.",answered George.

,,My name is Amy and I'm 9 years old.",said Amy while glaring at Jet.

William sneered and said:,,I'm William and 8 years old so shut the hell up or you'll regret it."

,,I like him.",said Jet and Jason in chor.

Harrold looked at Dick and said:,,I'm Harrold and I'm 7 years old."

Valentina went to Roy while Mary-Jane looked at the now sleeping Dick and said:,,I'm Mary-Jane and I'm 5 years old and the one by the redhead is 's 6 years I carry the baby?"

Bruce chuckled while he answered:,,I'm sorry Valentina but Dick needs to 's long time since he slept and he needs to stay healthy."

,,Okay but I want to play with Dick call me Val",said Val.

Bruce nodded and layed Dick in his grib.

When Bruce walked back in the living room,he saw how Jet and Jason were changing in clothes to play outside.

Roy and Wally were playing with William,Harrold,Raymond,Annabella,Roxanne,Susanne,George,Mary-Jane,Valentina and Amy in the play room while the adults were drinking tea and eating cookies.

5 hours later woke Dick up and Bruce walked up to his room where Dick slept.

Bruce picked Dick up and went to the changing room and changed Dick in new diapers.

It didn't take long and Bruce went to the living room again.

Dick saw Damian and made grabbing signs and Bruce said:,,Could you hold Dickie while I make a bottle milk."

,,Yes father.I can go on and make the bottle milk now.",said Damian.

Bruce nodded and went to make a bottle with milk while Damian tried to get Dick silence.

It didn't take long and Bruce came back with a bottle of milk and gave it to Damian.

Dick opened his mouth and kicked his little legs to get it now.

But before Damian could give Dick the bottle,Valentina came in and said:,,I want to do it."

Damian sight and picked Dick up and brought him high in the air while Valentina took place on Damians lap.

Damian gave Valentina the bottle and Valentina pushed it in Dicks mouth.

After Dick had half of the bottle emty,Dick begun to shacke his head and made the milk spill over Dicks and Damians clothes.

Valentina went to Livy and and slept in her lap.

Damian took Dick with him and changed them in dry clothes.

Meanwhile the others in the play room were deep in sleep.


	19. Found at last 2

When Jason begun to run over the roof in a fast speed, Nightwing found himself running at his fastest speed too.

,,Turn right by the big sign that reads underground. Then you need to go in the second building on the 12th floor with the room number 120a. If you can't keep up, meet me there.",explained Jason and runned even faster than before.

Nightwing muttered something about devil speed and superhuman and pushed himself to go faster than ever.

He looked up again and didn't see Jason anywhere and somehow he knew that Jason was already by his brother and sister.

"Nightwing to Batman. I lost sight of him but he told me the way. I'm heading there now and try to find them if they didn't disappear already.", said Nightwing over the com-link.

There was a little static before Batwoman answered:"Batman is a little busy so I took over. Go into the shadows Nightwing and don't do anything reckless. Engage only when necessary."

Nightwing sight but promised her and went further to the building, that Jason described.

Nightwing didn't need to look long before he heard a boy curse his lungs out while chairs flew out of the window.

'Note to self: NEVER get on the kids bad side or be by him when he hits his teenage years.',thought Nightwing nervously and went through the broken window.

He looked around and saw on the wall papers of criminals with bounties on their head.

Next to the papers were words like Joker,Kill,Die or other stuff that could give him the creeps.

Besides that, the room was like any other ordinary apartment.

It has one bed with blankets, a little kitchen with the necessary things for cooking like kitchen knives, pans, bowls and more stuff.

There also seemed to be a lot of garbage on the floor and clothes, as if they lived on their own for a long time.

In the middle of the room is a small, clean place full of baby toys for the children.

You would never guess that the place for the baby is the cleanest of them all.

And it also looked like they only ate fast food, every day some unhealthy old food that will make everyone sick.

And there, in the middle of the room, were the Goons of Two-Face fighting against Jason.

But that wasn't really strange for Nightwing.

The strangest thing was that he was winning against goons that were two times his size.

"Hey Kid,do you need some help?",asked Nightwing while hitting a Goon, who came too close to him, unconscious.

"DON'T CALL ME KIDDD! You can call me Red Hood, Hood or RH but nothing else and yes,you can help me. Do you see the table there?",yelled Jason, I mean Red hood.

When Nightwing nodded, Jason explained further:"Get my Brother and Sister to safety while I defeat these assholes. Then, you can come back and help me with Two-Face. After we defeated them, I'll exchange them by the police for money. Did you understand Old Guy?"

"I'M NOT AN OLD GUY!",yelled Nightwing and went behind the table.

There he saw 2 small children with eyes full of terror.

Nightwing looked around and saw how Two-Face was walking with the Joker to them.

The little girl hugged her little baby brother to her chest while trying to shield their eyes and sang a lullaby for the little kid.

Nightwing already began to get ready for the fight that would surely break out by these kids but it never came.

"Hey ugly and stupid, where do you think you're going? I wasn't finished with you yet!",yelled Red Hood loudly to 2 of the worst criminals in Gotham City.

Both criminals turned to Red Hood with their weapons in hand.

Joker had a poker knife in his hand and Two-Face had his guns ready.

Both attacked at the same time but Red Hood dodged every attack as if it was easy.

He somersaulted away from the danger but also gave hits when he was near enough to touch one of them.

It was like a show with all his acrobatic moves and jumps that some talented people years of practice needed.

The Joker and Two-Face both came at Red Hood with anger in their eyes.

The little girl stopped with the soothing and told Nightwing to comfort their little baby brother until everything is alright again.

Then she did the unexpected and begun to fight just like Red Hood.

Both were good coordinated with each others fighting style and fought in sync without getting in each others way.

"Kid, your Siblings are one heck of a team. Even we can't achieve the trust that you all have in each other from the beginning.",told Nightwing to the boy, who is sleeping in his arms without a care in the world.

"You're wrong. We didn't trust each other for a long time. Red Hood is the oldest and was always afraid that we would get hurt on our missions or food picking so he went and took for 3 years our opponent on himself but once he couldn't go because of a broken leg and had to trust us without him or his help. We weren't injured but he only then trusted us enough to go alone when it was needed. That was 3 month ago when we thought that they died by the collapsing of the old building we lived for 2 years.", explained Speedy easily while standing by Nightwing and the boy.

Nightwing was shocked with what he heard but also with the truth that was hidden away from the time they were adopted by Bruce.

Nightwing had just assumed that no one loved them and threw them on the street just because they can't take care of their own kids.


	20. New brother 3

_**I think that I never did tell that I didn't own any Character ,cause if I did own them,Dick would be the youngest.**_

 _ **,, ..."= speaking out loud**_

 _ **,...'**_ _ **= thinking**_

 _ **,Hi' = Mind link**_

 _ **,Hi' = Bat communication**_

 _ **Have fun reading!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Previously:_

Thalia smiled and said:,,It's a healthy boy. He's only 1.2 feet tall and has now the record as smallest Baby and he weights 91,7 Ounce. His name is Richard Wayne. Here, hold him like you did with the rest. Yes, just like that. Is it alright if we let you bring him to his older Siblings? I'm a little tired and it seems to me that Bruce couldn't wait for me to go to dreamland either."

Ra's nodded but a little smiled crawled up on his face.

Cause he knew how much this small boy is gonna get spoiled from his family.

 _Part 3:_

It's been 3 days since Dick's birth and he already has everyone around his little fingers. Ra's went back to the Russia, bace after scolding and training Bruce, and told them that he will be back with gifts for his grandchildren. Jason and Blaine were still not used to a baby and sometime got too loud in the house. Terry already took it upon himself to tuck the children in bed, when his mother was exhausted after all the nights with the baby. Bruce took over at night often but when Dick got hungry, he still needed to wake Thalia up. Cassandra helped the kids get ready for school and even helped with Dick when she could. Even the Justice League and Young Justice wanted to know when their new charge was going to meet his new Uncles, Aunts and other non-related family Member they had. Clark already saw Dick and even gave him a cuddly toy as a present and got a cute laugh out of the youngest charge.

Tim's team also saw him already, after they sneaked on the Wayne Territory and got chased down by Ace. Tim took pity in them and told them how he got a new baby Brother and that he couldn't leave for a long time now. The Team thought that it was just an excuse to get away from them and didn't budge from their place until they heard crying. Everyone runned to the source of the crying and found Thalia with the a baby in her arms, who they later got to know as Dick. They all apologised to Tim and told him to take as long as he needed to stay by his family. They also promised to take a gift for Dick and went back to Jump City again.

"Mom, are you alright? I heard Dickie scream just now but not quieting down.",said Tim out of concern for his brother and Mother.

At that exakt moment, 8 black clothed ninjas went through the window and began to run to Thalia. Thalia took Tim and Dick and runned from one room to the other until they reached the staircase. They closed all doors, barricaded it with furniture and begun to run upstairs, only for Tim to get Dick shoved in his Ninjas didn't stop at anything and even broke own the doors and the barricade as if it was nothing.

Thalia gave Tim a cell phone, looked at him and said:"You've got to call Bruce right away, Tim. Take your brother with you and go to your room and hide until I come get you or your father. DON'T get out of your hiding place until one of us come and get you. I know that it's hard for you but you've got to stay strong and protect your Brother for these people. He's depending on you and you need to survive in order to protect him from harms way. Don't forget honey, I love you."

Tim couldn't believe it. Everything went so fast and so sudden, it felt like a nightmare. And how his mother spoke, it was like she felt that she couldn't survive this battle even after all the other battles that she fought. Tim only nodded to his mother and told her how he loved her too and took Dick with him to the secret entrance to the Batcave. There, he took out the cell phone and called his fathers number.

"Bruce Wayne here how ma-",said Bruce but got cut off by Tim, who paniked at the screams his mother made.

"Dad! Some black Ninjas infiltrated in our house and are fighting mom. Mom screams the whole time in pain and Dick is with me but starting to cry too and-and-and I don't know what I should do. Dad, please help us! They're going to kill us!",ranted Tim to Bruce and was scared after he didn't hear his mothers screams anymore.

Bruce told Tim how he would be there in 10 minutes and that he needed to be strong for his little brother, just like his mom told him to. Suddenly he heard different people talking as they neared his bedroom door. Tim quickly set the phone on recorder and listened to what the Ninjas begun to talk about.

"That Bitch was a real problem. She just wouldn't give over that baby, even when she has other kids. I can't understand parents. They would do everything to kids, even giving up their lifes. I hope that her husband won't be that difficult or we have to kill her husband too.",said Ninja Nr.1#.

Ninja Nr.2# replied:"But man, she was a hot woman. I wished she would've been mine to marry. I wouldn't mind getting a wife then, right Don?"

Ninja Nr.3# said:"Yeah but she was too much trouble to handle, I mean, she took a knife and fought us like a pro! I didn't know that Ra's daughter was THAT skilled! If she just had given her youngest child up, she could still see her other children grow up. But I think that we even made a good deed for the World. If that woman ever went Berzerk on the World, we all would've been doomed. I mean, if I was alone with her, she would've won against me but with all of the Red Lions, she hadn't had a chance at all. Anyway, we need to find the kids or we'll be dead meat before we could say Cheese."

Tim couldn't take it anymore and begun to go down with the build in elevator. What he didn't know was that after he got down, the Ninjas got a surprise when Batman and Nightwing came to the scene and begun to fight them with so much force, that they had to retreat. Batman ran inside and found Thalia in the middle of the floor. She was covered with cuts and bruises were starting to get visible. Thalia also had marks of torture and tears but he didn't see a sad face, no, he saw a smiling Thalia. He fell to his knees and picked Thalias head gently up. He looked for a pulse but found non and knew that she was dead. He cried, for the first time in 20 years in grief after his parents death. Nightwing went to the Batcave and found Tim huddled in a corner with Dick in his arms. He runned to him and begun to assure Tim that he was safe and that everything would be fine.

Tim cried for a long time and Terry begun to feel despair when he suddenly heard Dick begin to cry too and begun to sing a lullaby to them. After he was finished with the lullaby, both Tim and Dick stopped crying and for Tim, he even fell asleep. Terry took Dick out of Tims arms and set him down in one of the babybeds in the Batcave. Then he went back and picked Tim up and tucked him in his bedroom, in his bed until he woke up again. Then he went to Dick and picked the baby up and brought him to Tims room too, only now, he took a detour to where his father was.

There he saw his father on the ground and asked uncertain:"Dad? Is something wrong? What is it?"


	21. Deadpool and Marvel heroes 5

**_Previously:_**

Deadpool fell to the ground and was picked up.

The he got thrown out of the helicare right in New York City.

When Deadpool woke up again, he knew that he was in deep trouble and went on his way to Avenger Tower.

 _ **Part 5:**_

Deadpool was miles away and muttered under his breath, how he wished that he had money for a Taxi. Suddenly, his logical mind told him that he could just take a Taxi and walk away later without paying.

"Ooohhhh! Nice idea but where **_are_** the Taxis?",asked Deadpool his logical mind.

His crazy mind told him that the Taxis were scared of the almighty Deadpool and went into hiding **_or_** that they knew that they didn't have money and avoided this part of the city. Deadpool thought about it for a moment and begun to tell himself how he would kill a Taxi driver, if he found one that wouldn't stop for him. He was an hour underway, when some bird attacked him and all he could do was trying to hit it with his plastic hammer.

"Stupid bird **_OW_** , stupid bird **_OWIIEEE_** , stupid bird _**BE GONE!**_ ".yelled Deadpool and took a gun out and shot it in the head.

The crazy mind got histerical and screamed:" _ **OMG!**_ **YOU KILLED A FUCKING BIRD! WE'VE GOT TO BURY IT AND PRAY FOR IT OR IT'LL GO TO HELL!** "

Deadpools eyes went wide and he begun to shovel with his arms a hole for the poor bird while the crazy mind begun to sing Angel with a Shotgun. The Trip got expended until it was night and fell asleep next to the street, where the Avengers live. The next Day, when he arrived at the Avengers Tower, he immediatly got attacked by Hawkeye and Hulk. He dodged them easily and made a surrendering gesture. Captain America gave them the order to stop and asked Deadpool what he did here. Everyone thought that he came here for a little fun but when he said that this must be taken inside, they knew that Deadpool was there for business. Deadpool explained everything to them and even went so far as to show his face for their trust but not everyone believed him. He knew that this could happen but also knew that they couldn't let it slide as something that could be true.

"If we went and look for those kids, would you be able to work for free with us? It would be easier if we knew who you took from another dimension and who not and only you and M.O.D.O.K could identify them and no one else.".said Iron Man and went to the refridgerator for a beer.

"Hey, give me a beer too, Iron Armor.".said Deadpool.

Iron Man threw a beer bottle at Deadpool and only thought of how the bottle could go against Deadpools head and shatter in pieces.

"Hey. Tone! That wasn't really nice of you. I could've been really badly injured from that and if I died from infection, I wouldn't be able to help you get those kids back.",said Deadpool with a fake, tearful look.

Captain America stood up and held a hand on Deadpools shoulder for confort and told him that they were going to search right now. He also wanted to know if the children have an other magnetic or other chemicals that are different from their Earth. Deadpool answered that their magnetic field is 1% higher than on their Earth and that they could find it with Iron Man's Invention. Hawkeye and Black Widow weren't happy about it but knew how bad M.O.D.O.K. was, even if they were kids. He would do anything for a reason. Captain America ordered Iron Man to start searching with his invention while Hawkeye, Black Widow, Hulk and Thor went searching over the world. Captain America went to call Director Fury and ask for his cooperation for this one time. But the Captains felt like they forgot to ask an important question.

"Can you tell us more about the kids? Like ... details? Or maybe personal stuff like age?".asked Hawkeye suddenly and the Avenger then only knew what they forgot to ask.

"The three kids are all boys. The oldest,Roy Harper, has red hair, is 8 years old and 4.6 feet tall. The second oldest, Wally West, is also a red haired boy. He's 6 years old and 4 feet tall. The youngest, Richard Grayson, has black hair, is 3 years old and 3.4 feet tall. And before you ask, why I know all of this. Then it isn't because I got interested, who the latest Sidekick was on that universe.",explained Deadpool while putting the mask back on.

Meanwhile Dick, Wally and Roy were huddled in the far back corner of the room. The room's small, only a bed and a lamp were inside. The guards gave them every morning a little bit of food. And before you ask, the guards always tells them good morning when they take the food to them. Anyway, Roy and Dick had to give some food to Wally or he would've died already from his metabolisme. Then, there's also the part, where one of them were experimented on, Dick was often taking to testing, only because his DNA wasn't reconstructed or older than 5. When they came back, they would be covered in their own blood and vomit but they never cave up in these two days that they were here.


	22. Meet MIB 2

_**Previously:**_

Once upstairs,Talia said:,,Go to bed,tonight sleeps Bruce with Dick,Wally and Roy."

Cassie,Terry,Raquel,Barbara and Tim nodded and went to bed while Talia went to her husband.

When she came in,she saw that Bruce,Roy,Wally and Dick had a blanket over them and she knew that Alfred did it.

 _ **Part 2:**_

The next day, the Bat family got ready for the trip to MiB Headquarters. The children were still tired but didn't complain about it. Meanwhile in MiB Headquarters, Agent J went into the Laboratorium of Agent L. Agent L said to Agent J, that she made some de-aging pills that Agent K asked for. She also told him to be careful, çause 1 pill will take about 2 years back. They didn't know however, what all the pills would do to them. Agent J nodded and went with the bottle on his way to Agent K. Agent K on the other hand, questioned Agent Z, if it wouldn't be better for his partner, Agent J to get a new partner, who is more at his age.

"C'mon Z. Don't you think that it's better for him to get someone who is younger than me and about the same age as J better than me? I mean, he needs a friend and a partner that can talk about stuff with him and not some old guy like me who doesn't know the difference between a new TV and an old one. And my birthday is over a month too. I'll be 46 years old then. I don't think that he'll want to be someones partner, who could've been his father. You even told me, that you found it difficult to stay updated to these stuff for the younger generation.",said Agent K and went to stand next to Agent Z as if nothing was wrong.

Agent J heard everything and thought about what he should give to Agent K's birthday but said out loud:"I don't care if you're older than me. I only need to trust you as my partner and hope that you'll some day let me drive your car. I wouldn't want someone by my age or I couldn't argue about things that are better than before or not. You **always** argue with me and teach me something that someone my age couldn't teach me."

Agent K wanted to tell Agent J something but didn't get a chance when suddenly the alarm went off for intruders. Every Alien begun to panik and runned everywhere they could. Agent Z begun to try and calm the Aliens while Agent J and Agent K went to the intruders. What they saw wasn't really what they expected. They saw people with masks and capes or better yet, with superhero costumes.

"The Bat family?!",yelled Agent J suddenly.

Agent K and the Bat family turned to Agent J and glared down on him. Batman begun to move to Agent K and Said with a booming voice if they had a weapon that could capture but not kill an Alien. He also wanted to know if they needed a special weapon for the Alien and how much it cost. Agent K only glared at Batman and didn't speak at all. Agent J however, stood with mouth agape and just wanted to speak when Martian Manhunter came to Batman.

Martian Manhunter greeted the Bat family with:"Good Day Bat family. I was already planning to ask here so why are you here too? I hope that Gotham is still alright. How are you Ms Batwoman? How are the children? Agent Z, these people are no threat to the other Aliens nor the Organisation of yours."

Agent J finally could talk and went to Batwoman and begun to ask:"Ma'am, it's a great honor for me to see you in real life and not only hear about you and your family. Could you please accept my apologize for my Collegious? I hope that there aren't any bad feelings from this? Could I do bring for you or your family?"

Batwoman glared at Agent J, Agent K and Agent Z but nodded and told Agent J that they didn't need anything except talk for a while. Batman wasn't amused by hearing that he had to sit and listen to these people but when your wife is getting in one of her bad moods, he didn't complain and just hoped that no one dared to make his wife angrier than she already is.


	23. Found at last 3

_**Previously:**_

"You're wrong. We didn't trust each other for a long time. Red Hood is the oldest and was always afraid that we would get hurt on our missions or food picking so he went and took for 3 years our opponent on himself but once he couldn't go because of a broken leg and had to trust us without him or his help. We weren't injured but he only then trusted us enough to go alone when it was needed. That was 3 month ago when we thought that they died by the collapsing of the old building we lived for 2 years.", explained Speedy easily while standing by Nightwing and the boy.

Nightwing was shocked with what he heard but also with the truth that was hidden away from the time they were adopted by Bruce.

Nightwing had just assumed that no one loved them and threw them on the street just because they can't take care of their own kids.

 _ **Part 3:**_

"I'm sorry for saying something that I don't know about. Can you forgive me?",asked Nightwing while he looked at Speedy.

Blaine on the other hand runned to Speedy and hugged his waist. Speedy didn't think for a second and hugged her back. He had missed his Siblings a lot. He and Kid Flash still cried at night, only to go the next day to school and laugh as if nothing has happened. He really didn't want to let go but he still wanted to help his brother out and make him proud of him and maybe even get his trust back.

"I can't *kick* believe that *dodge* you *punch* were alive and *final blow on the head* didn't think of searching *dodge next goon* for our *sommersault away* bodies and *kick in stomach* confirm our death! I *punch in the neck* thought that you were *backflip over the goons head* both dead only *flipping the goon over the shoulder* to hear from Joker that Batsy- *got hit in the stomach* Ugh! That Batsy got *throwing goon out of the Window* two new charges. And the *hitting the last goon unconscious* new told us that Bruce Wayne got also two new charges, named Wally and Roy Terror-Wayne!",said Red Hood while dragging Speedy in a bear hug.

Speedy had tears in his eyes and begun for the first time since 3 months to cry in public. Nightwing, who didn't hear any fighting anymore, came inside with Blaine and Dick and went to comfort the two crying children in front of him. Blaine runned to her two brothers but no one realised that the Joker was behind Nightwing with a knife in his left hand. Nightwing just wanted to give Dick to Speedy and Red Hood but got pushed by Joker from behind. That resulted in Dick flying in the air and Joker catching the Baby.

"Let the Baby go. He can't do a thing to you. I'll do whatever you want from me but please, let the Baby go.",pleaded Nightwing.

Joker thought about it a little while and said:"Only if Batsy will come and play with me. I also want to have some chocolate from Batwoman."

Nightwing agreed and called Batman. This time, he got Batman on the line and told him what Joker wanted for the Babys life. Batman confirmed that he will be there in 2 minutes and that Nightwing had to get Joker to focus on something else and not on the children. Nightwing did just that and begun to talk to Joker about the strangest things like fun games, play dates and torture methodes. They almost got Jokers attention when Dick begun to cry. Everyone begged for Dick to be silent but the Lord didn't have mercy and Dick screamed and cried louder. On that moment came Batman through the Window. He had a white box with him and they knew that there were chocolate inside.

"Let the Baby go, Joker. We'll give you what you want then.",said Batman and brought his arm with the white box and one empty hand in front of him and waited for the change.

Suddenly, the Joker threw Dick out of the Window at the backside of the apartment:"Not interested."

Everyones eyes widened but Batman jumped immediatly after Dick and tried to catch him before they reached the ground. They weren't as high as Batman hoped but he felt like 12 floors were enough to save Dick. Batman could hug Dick to his chest at the 3rd floor and everyone hoped that Batman will be fast enough to not go splat on the ground below. Batman shot the grappling hook and swung himself and Dick through the 1st floor Window. Everyone breathed out again when, suddenly the whole building started to collapse.


	24. big family 3

_**Previously:**_

Wally runned to the in normal speed and asked:Ëuuhh...how old are you guys?"

"I think that I'm 12 years old with Cassie, Dami 11 years, Stephie 10,Hell and Timmy 8, Jet 7 and Princess 6.",answered Terry in a low voice.

All of the de-aged kids looked at each other and saw how Terry was half a head shorter that Jason and Cassie a hole just had to laugh at the irony that the oldest becomes the smallest. Timmy on the other hand whined about not getting a lot of sleep at that age while crossing his arms over his stomach.

 _ **Part 3:**_

Everyone laught but stopped when the front door opened. They looked, from the corner, who it is and saw how Alfred Bruce and a small bundel in Bruce's arms went inside. Wally asked curiously what the bundel was and where Dick is but no one had an answere for it. They begun to worry and think about the worst scene possible. Bruce already noticed his children and told them to get to him.

Terry was the first one out and begun to ask:"Hey dad! How's Dick? How are you? Why do you have blood on your shirt and where is Dick? Has he been kidnapped again? Should we go back and chan-"

Jason cut Terry off with his hand on his mouth and said in a dark, cold voice:"Explain **_now_**!"

Bruce sight and begun to tell them everything that happened and showed them the bundel in his arms, was Dick sleeping peacefully:"Well ... Dick went to Barbara after I asked him to ask Barbara something but there were other children by Barbara. One of the girls alsked Dick what his name is and he told her Dick. Sadly, her older brother was also by the group and thought that Dick insulted the girl by saying dick to her and begun to beat Dick up. The boy gave Dick 2 broken ribs, left broken arm and right leg sprained. He also has a light concussion, light open wounds and bruises but nothing serious. Leslie wrote him some medication for the open wounds to stop him from getting an infection. And now for Terrys other questions, the blood is Dicks and yes, I'm fine. But why didn't you listen to me when I told you not to go out on patrol?"

Everyone was shocked and angry at what happened and stood still while Bruce went upstairs to take Dick to his bed. When he came downstairs, he saw that they were still standing in the same spot and same position as when he left upstairs. Bruce sight a heavy sigh and clapped his hands together to get their attention. Roy was the first talking and asked Bruce who did it to Dick while stomping to the door in hopes of hunting the boy down and give him some payback from Dicks older brother. He didn't get to take even 2 steps before he got picked up by Bruce and with that, he was also stopped.

Bruce told them:"Wally, Blaine, Ron, and the rest of you need to go to bed, because in this state, all of you get a curfew and it's already past. Tomorrow, we'll talk more about what happened to you all and what kind of punishment you'll get."

Everyone sight in defeat and went straight to bed without complaining or fighting over it, well ... except Jason. Jason argued with Batman that he was still the same age so it would be OK to let him join the patrol as a reward for listening to him for once. Bruce thought about it a little while and wanted to say no but thought about visiting the boy who attacked Dick and begun to smirk. He asked Jason if he wanted to take a visit to the boy that hurt Dick and the answere was exactly as he thought. Jason wanted to go with him at all costs. Jason even had an idea for what he could interrocate the boy for. Bruce looked puzzled after Jason, who left already to change in his costume and was curious what Jason had in mind for the boy. When Batman and Red Hood were near the GCPD's building, they saw how Commissioner Gorden already wanted to turn on their signal, so they waited for a minute before they jumped quietly down in the shadows.

Batman greeted Commissioner Gorden with:"Commissioner."

Commissioner Gorden jumped in the air before turning around, glare and say:"Do you an your kids want to give me a heart attack?"

Batman answered flatly:"Of course not. Why would we want that? If you died, who's going to lead the police force that's almost useless at night? I would ask for another hero if I were you then, 'cause we are gone by then."

Red Hood didn't have any patients and said:"I need to speak to the boy who attacked Bruce Wayne's son, Richard Grayson-Wayne. We believe that he can help us with our job a little _**and**_ save us some time with torturing him later."

Commmissioner Gordon paled and thought what a poor boy that kid is to get a visit from someone out of the Bat family and brought Red Hood and Batman without a word to the interrocation room, where the boy already was ordered to go. They came by the interrocation room glass and saw how the boy sat on a chair with cuffs on his wrists. Batman questioned why he was handcuffed and Commissioner Gordon explained how he begun to hit and ressist the police. Red Hood glared at the glass and went a step to the door to where the boy sat. Red Hood guessed that the boy was about two heads bigger than himself and couldn't help but feel jealous.

Batman began to follow Red Hood but he told Batman:"Sorry Bats, but when he sees you, he'll know who you are and stop speaking out of fear. However, no one knows who I am or rather, how I look like so they wouldn't expect me to be one of the your kids. He also assured Batman that he knew what he did and that he learned from the best. Commissioner Gordon sight but signed the nearest guard to open the door for Red Hood to slip in the room.

The boy looked up with a glare and asked:"What do you want shrimp? I won't talk until I get a lawyer who give my parents the right to buy me out of this jail. You can't keep me locked up here forever, you know? The police can only arrest me for a day and that was it."

Red Hood glared at the boy and was rewarded with a shudder from the boy and told him:"I'm Batmans son and not Shrimp. My name is Red Hood and I'm an Anti- Hero."

"Hah! An Anti-Hero? Don't make me laugh. Batman is a weak piece of shit that is scared to show himself. How should I know if he really exists or if the police are doing a better job than they do at day time.",exclaimed the Boy with a smirk that told him that it was a challenge.

Batman saw that it didn't go anywhere but stood where he stood and listened to what Red Hood said next while holding the boy against the wall:"And if I want, I can _ **and will**_ take you to the Batcave and lock you up there until Bathound and the Bats there eats you up alive. So tell me, how can you be sure that we can't keep you locked up? Anyways, back to bussiness. There is a new criminal that attacked my Brothers and Sisters when Batman and I had to watch you beat Mr Waynes son into a bloody pulp, only for one missunderstood insult that a kid of 2 years of age told your sister of 6!? He had to go to a hospital and got pretty bad injuries. If I were you, I would hope that you'll get a better lawyer then Bruce Wayne could ever get hands on."

The boy peed in his pants and said shakily:"I d-didn't kn-know th-that, ho-honest! _ **I-I'm telling the truth! P-please, believe me! I-I'll do everything you say but don't kill me.**_ "

Red Hood let the boy lose and muttered the word disgusting and said out loud:"First, I'm **_not_** a negotionator but a threattener and that means that, if you _**ever**_ Bully or threatten someone, I _**will**_ do what I said earlier and feed you to our Bats and Bathound."


	25. Meet MIB 3

_**Previously:**_

Once upstairs,Talia said:,,Go to bed,tonight sleeps Bruce with Dick,Wally and Roy."

Cassie,Terry,Raquel,Barbara and Tim nodded and went to bed while Talia went to her husband.

When she came in,she saw that Bruce,Roy,Wally and Dick had a blanket over them and she knew that Alfred did it.

 _ **Part 2:**_

The next day, the Bat family got ready for the trip to MiB Headquarters. The children were still tired but didn't complain about it. Meanwhile in MiB Headquarters, Agent J went into the Laboratorium of Agent L. Agent L said to Agent J, that she made some de-aging pills that Agent K asked for. She also told him to be careful, çause 1 pill will take about 2 years back. They didn't know however, what all the pills would do to them. Agent J nodded and went with the bottle on his way to Agent K. Agent K on the other hand, questioned Agent Z, if it wouldn't be better for his partner, Agent J to get a new partner, who is more at his age.

"C'mon Z. Don't you think that it's better for him to get someone who is younger than me and about the same age as J better than me? I mean, he needs a friend and a partner that can talk about stuff with him and not some old guy like me who doesn't know the difference between a new TV and an old one. And my birthday is over a month too. I'll be 46 years old then. I don't think that he'll want to be someones partner, who could've been his father. You even told me, that you found it difficult to stay updated to these stuff for the younger generation.",said Agent K and went to stand next to Agent Z as if nothing was wrong.

Agent J heard everything and thought about what he should give to Agent K's birthday but said out loud:"I don't care if you're older than me. I only need to trust you as my partner and hope that you'll some day let me drive your car. I wouldn't want someone by my age or I couldn't argue about things that are better than before or not. You **always** argue with me and teach me something that someone my age couldn't teach me."

Agent K wanted to tell Agent J something but didn't get a chance when suddenly the alarm went off for intruders. Every Alien begun to panik and runned everywhere they could. Agent Z begun to try and calm the Aliens down by speaking in their language but it didn't do a lot. Meanwhile Agent J and Agent K went to the location where the alarm for intruders went off. What they saw wasn't really what they expected. They saw people with masks and capes or better yet, with superhero costumes.

"The Bat family?!",yelled Agent J suddenly.

Agent K and the Bat family turned to Agent J and glared down on him. Batman begun to move to Agent K and asked with a booming voice if they had a weapon that could capture but not kill an Alien. He also wanted to know if they needed a special weapon for the Aliens and if it mattered which kind it was. They also wanted to know how much the weapon would cost. Agent K only glared at Batman and didn't speak at all. Agent J however, stood with mouth agape and just wanted to speak when Martian Manhunter came to Batman.

Martian Manhunter greeted the Bat family with:"Good Day Bat family. I was already planning to ask here so why are you here too? I hope that Gotham is still alright. How are you Ms Batwoman? How are the children? Agent Z, these people are no threat to the other Aliens nor the Organisation of yours."

Agent J finally could talk and went to Batwoman and begun to ask:"Ma'am, it's a great honor for me to see you in real life and not only hear about you and your family. Could you please accept my apologize for my Collegious? I hope that there aren't any bad feelings from this? Could I do bring for you or your family?"

Batwoman glared at Agent J, Agent K and Agent Z but nodded and told Agent J that they didn't need anything except talk for a while. Batman wasn't amused by hearing that he had to sit and listen to these people but when your wife is getting in one of her bad moods, you don't argue with her. So he didn't complain and just hoped that no one dared to make his wife angrier than she already is. Sadly, his luck ran out and Agent K just _**had** _ to ignored the request that Batwoman wanted.

"If your partner doesn't shut up, he'll get another experience but this one with a demon. She still isn't over her hormones from her last pregnancy.",said Nightwing at Agent J.

Agent J gulped but nodded and begun to try to get Agent K to stop being so stubborn and listen to him for once. Agent K wasn't really happy with that but asked the Martian Manhunter how he knew those people in superhero costumes. Martian Manhunter explained to them that Batman is one of the Justice League who protect the earth from criminals _**and**_ Aliens. Agent Z and Agent K didn't know what to think about that but didn't try to attack the Bat family anymore. Agent J and Martian Manhunter sight a sigh of relief but Fate just had to screw with them and give them another intruder in their MIB Headquarters.

" _ **IS** **THIS BASE FAMOUS OR SOMETHING?!**_ ",asked the enraged Agent Z.

The Bat Siblings looked at each other and replied at the same time:"Or something."

Agent J looked awestruck at the Bat Siblings and begun to ask about their Hero name. However, the Bat Siblings just glared at him and didn't tell him anything. Agent J muttered something about stupid secrets and needing an awesome name too and not what he got now.


	26. Meet the Ninja Turtles!

On a bussy day, Terry,Damian,Tim and Jason were waiting for Dick.

" **DICK, COME DOWN HERE! WE NEED TO GET TO THE MOUNT JUSTICE TODAY! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!** ".yelled Damian angry while walking to Dicks room.

When he came in Dicks room, he saw a very pale Dick sitting on the floor. Damian frowned and pressed his palm on Dicks hand to check him for a fever. When his hand touched Dicks skin, Damian immediatly knew that Dick had a small fever and begun to take his hand off of Dicks forehead.

Damian slid his hand under Dicks arm and picked him up while he said in a soothing voice:"C'mon, up you go, Dickie-Bird. I'll help you, Go yo sleep, you're sick."

Dick layed his head on Damians shoulder and sad in a quiet, sad, raspy voice:"Me bad boy. Daddy mad. Can' s'eep. Wait fo' Daddy come home."

Damian saw how Dicks eyes went slowly close and took him to the changing room for a new diaper and his hero costume. Damian took the diaper off Dick just when Dick peed. Dicks pee ended on Damians clean costume that he wore. Damian cursed loudly and yelled for Terry to come to them. Terry runned inside and saw what the problem was and begun to chuckle. Damian glared and shoved Dick gently in Terrys arms and told him to finish Dick with changing until he came back. Not even 3 minutes later, Damian came with a clean costume back to Terry and Dick and looked if he was finished already. He saw that Terry had some difficulty with Dicks costume and told Terry to get lost and that he would do it himself. It didn't take long before Damian picked the waking Dick up and walking to the kitchen to get some milk for Dick. When he was in the kitchen, he saw that Dicks bottle was already made and thought that Terry made it already.

He took the bottle of milk and gave it to Dick, who struggled at first but succubed to it after he tasted a little of the milk itself. On that moment came the rest in the kitchen and saw how Dick was almost back to sleep in Damians arms. Both were already ready to go to the Mount Justice but no one else was.

Damian asked through clenched teeth:"Why aren't you in your costumes and ready to go?"

"We thought that it would take longer with Dickie, so we guessed that we could do that in 10 minutes. Guess we were wrong, Anyway, why is Dickie asleep?",asked Tim calmly.

Jason touched Dicks forehead and cheeks with his palm and told the rest that Dick had a slight fever but nothing _**too**_ serious. Damian didn't know how to answere Tims question and just said that he could've been tired like every other sick child would be but Terry told them how Dick slept, ate and drank only a few times a week and sometimes even less. He also told them how Dick couldn't sleep from all the nightmares he became with the last szene, where their father, Bruce Wayne died by the fight against Deathstroke. Jason added to it, how Bruce told Dick to stay awake until he would be home and out of the hospital but it never happened and so, he stayed up really often and every time he would fall asleep, Dick would think that he was a bad boy or would get woken up, like mentioned from Terry by nightmares.

"But that was 1 month ago! No one can survive with that little. How could Dickie do it then?".asked Tim in utter surprise but also in interrest.

"Dick always went to father if he had a nightmare and when Bruce told him to come to us, he would sleep with us. Don't forget, he lives by us about 2 months and got to see 2 tragedies in 3 months time of the people he loved. It would be difficult for us too, if we lost our relatives in front of our eyes at that young age. And before fathers death, he also lived on the streets, so he could survive with a little food like he taught himself on the street.".explained Damian to Tim with a heavy sigh.

Suddenly, Jason asked his brothers (except Dick):"Has anyone seen my de-aging milk? I put it in Birdys spare bottle on this counter but I can't seem to find it anywhere. It also had some sleeping pills inside to let 3 grown ups sleep for a week."

Tim looked at Jason questionly and asked:"Why did you make it in Dickies bottle? You know that he still uses one, right?"

Terrys eyes widened and he took immediatly Dicks bottle away from him and saw how Dick tried to get his bottle with milk back in his mouth. Dick may have been 3 but his body looks like someone who turned recently 1. His hands are still too small for cups and glasses, so they had to give him the bottle until he grew about a foot. Terry ordered Tim to take the bottle to the Batcave and search for an antidote against the sleeping pills while Jason had to bring the antidote for the de-aging milk downstairs and give it to Dick before it was too late. Jason made the antidote in another bottle with milk. Damian and Dick went back to the living room and already saw how Dick became smaller by the second. Terry went to Tim and tried to help him with something there while Jason gave Damain the milk who held it for Dick to drink. Dick felt the teat and begun to immediatly drink again.


	27. Big family 4

_**Previously:**_

The boy peed in his pants and said shakily:"I d-didn't kn-know th-that, ho-honest! _ **I-I'm telling the truth! P-please, believe me! I-I'll do everything you say but don't kill me.**_ "

Red Hood let the boy lose and muttered the word disgusting and said out loud:"First, I'm **_not_** a negotionator but a threattener and that means that, if you _**ever**_ Bully or threatten someone, I _**will**_ do what I said earlier and feed you to our Bats and Bathound."

 _ **Part 4:**_

On that moment came Commissioner Gordon and Batman inside and Red Hood went outside.

Batman glared at the boy and begun to say with a deadly voice:"You better tell the truth **_or_** I'll hunt you down for the rest of my life. Commissioner, I need you to help Bruce Wayne. My children accidentally de-aged his children too when they fought a new Villain that Nightwing reported as Wizard."

Commissioner Gordon turned back around and saw just in time how Red Hood teased and insulted the boy and answered Batman with a:"I'll bring 2 new _**and**_ safe police officers to Mister Wayne's house and let them look out for suspicious people, who are on their property."

Turned back to Batman while he asked:"What's going to happen to the b-",but no one stood there.

He turned around and wanted to ask Red Hood where Batman was but realized that **_he_** too was gone and muttered:"I hate it when they do that. First, they give you a heart attack and then they let you standing alone to talk to thin air and let everyone think that I'm going crazy in my old days."

Meanwhile Dick woke up from the pain and begun to sob quietly in his Batmobil-themed bed. On that moment came Terry and Roy inside and went to Dicks side. Dick told Roy that it hurt and that he wanted Terry or his father, Bruce, to make his pain go away. Terry went on Dicks bed and said calmly to Dick that he was with him. Terry also said that he would call Bruce and ask where the medicine was for Dick and walked for a few minutes out of the room. Dick told Terry and Roy, before Terry could go out of Dicks room, that Terry was little now and that the Terry he knew big was. He also told Terry that Roy was also big.

Roy looked at Terry and said playfully with a smirk:"You're a tiny 12 year old boy, Ter. I'm a head bigger then you now. Are you sure that you're 12 and not younger?"

Terry snorted and said with a pout:"Watch it Twerp. I'm still bigger then you all when I'm at my own age. **_And_** I'm older than you, so have some respect. Excuse _**me**_ that my Generation was smaller that yours. At least _**my**_ Generation was respectfull to our elders."

"You mean small tempered and small body.",said someone behind them.

Roy and Terry jumped a metre high from surprise and looked behind them and saw that it was none other than Bruce himself with the pain relievers for Dick _**and**_ a sniggering Jason behind him. Terry coursed under his breath for a few moments and didn't realize that he just said that while everyone in the room could hear it.

"Watch it, young man. I know that Alfred is by his sister in London, but that doesn't mean that you can curse freely.",said Bruce in a fatherly tone that said as underlines:"If you don't want to get house arrest, you'll need to stop cursing or I'll spank you on my knee until you return to your real age."

Terry gulped loudly and nodded rapidly until they heard the door bell ring.

 _ **A/N: OK, I'll stop here for today, if you guess right who would be at the door, I'll try and post 2 stories tomorrow.**_


	28. Swimming Days

On a rainy day, Bruce and his sons were eating their breakfast when Alfrad asked:"Master Bruce, did you not forget to tell the young Masters something?

Bruce sight and said:"Boys, a swimming pool opened up near Gotham City so I try to buy it. I also wanted to have a vacation there for 4 days and swim. If you want, that is..."

Everyone cheered and jumped up with a yell. Bruce had just enough time to tell them to finish their breakfast, pack some clothes and a pair of swimming trunks. Tim already watched on their website and told Bruce how he wanted to participate in the race there. Dicks eyes lit up and he exclaimed loudly, that he too wanted to race. Jason found the always quiet and shy Dick a little too bold now and asked them who poured sugar in Dicks cereal.

"Euh~ I kinda let the sugar fall in Dicks food. Why do you ask?"said the oblivious Ron.

Bruce facepalmed with the rest of Dicks non-biological brothers and told them how sugar could make a child hyper and see strange things that they would like to chase. Dicks biological brothers paled at that and went some seats away from Dick.

Terry aproached Dick slowly and said calmly:"I know that you see some strange things now, Dickie but I need you to listen and stay calm OK? Can you do tha-"

Terry got cut off by the crying of Dick, who said:"Me don' goo'. 'ummy owie. su'ar a'ay. (Me don't feel good. Tummy owie. Make sugar go away)"

Terry didn't know how that could be and wanted to ask something when Jet said:"I kinda let coffee fall in Dicks cereal but it can't be **_that_** bad."

Damians eyes went from wide eyes to narrowed eyes dangerously fast while saying slowly:"You **_BOTH_** let something _ **FALL**_ in Dickie's food and **_DIDN'T_** bother to take it _**OUT**_?! I want to stay with Richard alone for a moment, if that's alright with you father."

Damian picked Dick out of his Booster seat after Bruce gave his approval and ran upstairs to pack their stuff in their own suitcases, Dick's yellow and Damian's black, and probably a little playing with Dick. Bruce explained to his sons, that they needed to pack 4 pants, 4 short pants, 12 briefs, 5 T-Shirts, 2 sweaters, 3 pair Jackets (one for rain, one for pleasur and 1 for business), 5 pyjamas, 2 pairs of shoes (for pleasur and business) and some toys/games for the drive from here to the swimming pool and back and also something to do as a family. He also told them that there is going to be a swimming race and that they could participate if they wanted. With that, Bruce excused himself and went to pack his silver suitcase with the necessary clothing. But before that, he needed to sent Commisioner Gordon a letter to tell him that the Bat family went on a vacation for 5 days from today on.

Meanwhile Damian checked on his checklist what Dick needed and said outloud:"12 T-shirts ... check, 5 turtlenecks with snaps ... check, 7 Undershirts ... one too much ... check, 9 Leggings ... check, 10 pants ... check, 5 Sweaters ... check, 5 sweatshirts ... needs one and ... got it, 3 warm jackets with a Robin stitched on the front (2 pleasure, 1 business) ... check, 2 hats ... check,2 bathing suits ... check, a swim diaper ... check, waterproof diaper cover ...check, 7 Fleece pajamas with feet ... check, 3 wearable blankets ... check, 2 pair of shoes (Pleasur and business), 8 pair of socks, 4 Sippy cups ... check,check and double check, toys for the car ride and after the car ride ... check and the car seat's in the car ... I'll check it later just to be sure. My stuff is already packed, so that means playing with Dick until we go or until he gets tired."

Damian went to the playing Dick and sat down. Dick begun to babble about being able to swim, the slide and the toys that he plays with. Damian made the right noises to hold Dick bussy until he saw Dick yawn and carried the half sleeping Dick to his crib. Damian went to the end of the floor and went to see if someone needed help. First came Wallys room and saw through the open door how he's speeding through his room and stuffing his clothes in his red suitcase.

Damian sight while massaging the brink of his nose and muttered:"Brat can't even ask for help. He can't pack his suitcase on his own and that gives him enough reason to ask for someone who can."

Wally noticed Damian standing by his door and asked:"Is everything alright with Dickie?"

Damian looked at Wally and answered:"He's alright. Dick's sleeping in his room now. Why didn't you ask someone to help you pack your stuff in?"

"I didn't want to annoy or bother them with something I should be able to do.",answered Wally.

Damian signed Wally to give him the shirt and told Wally to throw everything out of his suitcase. Wally did as he was told and together, they had everything in the suitcase but not as if they were thrown in the suitcase in a haste but tidy and orderly. Wally gave Damian a big smile and thanked him and begun to play. Damian didn't have anything else to do and went to Roys room. There he saw, that Terry was already helping Roy with packing his brown suitcase and asked them if they were finished. Terry pointed his finger to the left corner and Damian saw that there stood a blue suitcase. Damian nodded his head and looked at Roy for a response.

Roy replied:"No. We had to do everything again because _**Terry**_ didn't think that it was **'orderly'** and **'tidy'**."

Damian snorted and Terry asked:"What's so funny? Do you know how **_long_** this will take?"

"Stop your whining. I had to do the same with Wally. He stuffed everything in his red suitcase and it looked like he was packing in a haste to flee from the police.",answered Damian.

Roy muttered:"Only you would compare us to criminals."

Damian smirked evilly and said:"Anyway, I'm going to Ron now. See you later girls."

Both Ron and Terry yelled after Damian:" ** _I'M NOT A GIRL!_** "

Damian chuckled and ducked in Rons room. There he saw Bruce helping Ron packing his orange suitcase and he **_knew_** that Ron also had an unorderly and untidy suitcase. Damian begun to chuckle again and asked Ron if it was brought down from generation to generation.

"What do you mean?",asked Bruce and Ron at the same time.

Damian answered:"I had to help Wally with packing his suitcase or it would look like he tried to pack for fleeing. Terry is helping Roy with the same problem and you are helping Ron with his suitcase. Coincidence?"

Bruce began to chuckle too and said:"Go and look if Ray and Jet need help. If you're right, they will also throw everything in their suitcase. And if you see Alfred, tell him that he could go on a vacation if he wanted with us or his family."

Damian nodded and went to Rays room. There, he saw Alfred lecturing Ray while helping him pack his green suitcase. Damian couldn't contain himself anymore and laught outloud. Alfred and Ray looked at Damian as if he lost his head.

"Sorry, it's just that the Grayson Brothers, who I have seen right now, have all packed their suitcase as if they are going to miss their flight, if they don't hurry up with packing. Also, Father told me that you could take a vacation with us or to take a vacation with your family if you want.",explained Damian to Alfred.

Ray glared at Damian and muttered something not understandable under his breath. Alfred begun to lecture Ray again but this time about bad language. Alfred told Damian that he will go to his sister in Germany and that he will tell Bruce that too. Damian nodded and told them that they'll see each other later again. Damian also told Alfred that he will go to Jason and then Jet and to not worry about their suitcases. Alfred agreed and went back to his lecturing. Damian went to Jasons room and saw a golden colored suitcase next to the door. The golden colored suitcase belonged to Tim and that meant, that Tim helped Jason or Jason stole something from Tim when Tim went on his way downstairs. Damian went inside Jasons room and saw how Jason and Tim were fighting over Tims Phone.

"Gu-.",begun Damian but got cut off by Jason.

He shouted:" ** _I'M BIGGER THEN YOU! YOU CAN'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!_** "

Damian tried again:"Guy-."

" _ **I'M OLDER THAN YOU! YOU'VE GOT TO LISTEN TO YOUR ELDER! YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BIGGER, YOU'RE ABOVE THE RULES OR THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO LISTEN TO ANYONE!**_ ",yelled Tim to Jason but he didn't realise that he cut Damian off.

" _ **ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!**_ Jason, give Tims Phone back and go downstairs with your **_grey_** suitcase. Tim, go downstairs while I talk to Jason and **_wait_** for me there. Jason, when I come back here or you're getting called by father, McGinnes or Alfred, you'll come downstairs too. Do. You. Understand?",shouted Damian with a glare when they ignored him for a few minutes.

Jason and Tim both nodded and did as they were told and were careful to stay on Damians good side for now. Damian begun to lecture Jason about stealing and his language. Meanwhile, Batman went to Commisioner Gordons office and waited until he was inside.

"Commisioner.",said Batman in a monotone.

"Holy Sh-. You scared me.",was Commisioner Gordons response and jumped in the air from surprise but later he sat down, with his back to Batman, behind his desk and write a report on todays bankrobbers.

"Apology. I only wanted to let you know, that my family and I were going on a vacation from today to Tuesday.",said Batman, again in monotone.

Commisioner Gordon turned around with a horror stricken face, only to see (or not to see) an empty corner and muttered:"We're having our hands full these days then."

Commisioner Gordon picked his coat up, calmed his heartbeat and went to the police lunch room and told the police officers:"Batman gave me a visit just now."

One of the police officers who worked longer here asked:"What did he want?"

Commisioner Gordon sight and told them:"He told me that he went with his family on a vacation from today to Tuesday. We need to keep this city standing for those days and show everyone that we can do this."

"But how can we go up against the Riddler or Bane or worse, The Joker?",asked a new police officer in a panic.

Commissioner Gordon responded to that:"We just need to pray that they'll stay locked up. If not, we'll deal with it somehow."


	29. Save our Lifes 1

Safe our Lives (1)  
Name = Bruce Wayne

Age = 38

Team = Bat family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Batman

Nickname = B-man,Brucie,Batsy,Bats,Daddy Bats,Mr.B  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Name = Cassandra Cain-Wayne

Age = 18

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Black Bat

Nickname = BB,Blackie,Cassie,Cass,Cain  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Name = Terrance McGinnes-Wayne

Age = 16

Team = Bat family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Nightwing

Nickname = Terry,Ter,Tewwy,McGinnes,Big Wing,Night

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Stephanie Brown-Wayne

Age = 14

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Batgirl

Nickname = BG,Steph,Stephie,Brown

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Timothy Drake-Wayne

Age = 12

Team = Bat family/Teen Titans

Secret I.D. = Red Bat

Nickname = Tim,Timmy,Drake,RB,Big Red

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Blaine Terror-Wayne

Age = 10

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Sparrow

Nickname = Spar,Spawwow,Terror

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Jason Kolling-Wayne

Age = 8

Team = Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D. = Red Hood

Nickname = Jay,Jase,Jay-Jay,Little Red,Hoodie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Richard Kolling-Wayne

Age = 3

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Robin

Nickname = Baby Bird,Birdy,Dickie-Bird,Dickie,Dick,Little D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Reed Richards

Age = 40

Team = Fantastic 4

Secret I.D. =

Nickname = Stretch,Plastic,Mr.R

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Susan Storm-Richards

Age = 39

Team = Fantastic 4

Secret I.D. = The Invisible Woman

Nickname = Susie,Su,Mrs.R

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Ben Grimm

Age = 29

Team = Fantastic 4

Secret I.D. = The Thing

Nickname = Ben,Grimm,Thing,Mr.B,Speckles

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Jonathan Storm

Age = 19

Team = Fantastic 4

Secret I.D. = The human Torch

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I'M SORRY FOR NOT WRITING ALL. THIS.** ** _TIME_** **, BUT I KIND OF STARTED OTHER STORIES, THEN I HAD TO MOVE TO ANOTHER HOUSE, PUBLISHED MY FIRST POEM BOOK AND TOTALLY LOST ALL MY STORIES FOR THESE RANDOM SHOTS! I KNOW, I'M THE WORST FANFICTION-WRITER EVER! BUT DON'T WORRY, HERE'S ONE AGAIN! HAVE FUN READING!**

"Talking" or " **YELLING** "  
' _Thinking'_  
~Bat-com~  
-WhatsApp or SMS-  
 **  
**  
STORY BEGINS:  
"Ugh! I hate warm nights. It's so sticky in this hood.",whined Red Hood to Batman.

Robin chuckled when Batman sighed and said:"That is why I told you to keep at least a little bit of your face open."

~Black Bat to Batman, over.~,was heard over the Bat-com.

Batman looked for a moment to his two youngest sons before he answered the Bat-com with~I'm listening, Black Bat.~

~Night, Spar and I have just thrown a gang by Commissioner Gordon's front door, but Spar is still tired from yesterday's patrol, so Spar and I are heading home. And _no_ , it's not because of Spar alone that I'm going home, I _also_ need to finish my project _before_ tomorrow. Night is going to RB and BG until RB and BG get tired and head home.~,reported Black Bat to Batman.

Batman hummed and said~OK, I'll see you at home.~

When Batman had just disconnected with Black Bat, Batgirl called and said~Hey Bats! I got to go too, I still need to learn for math and you _know_ how bad I'm at _that_. Wing is already by Big Red and taking a few purse snatchers down. See you at home!~

~Understood, Batgirl. Tell Nightwing and Red Bat to keep me posted from their side.~,said Batman, getting just an affirmative through the Bat-com and then nothing!

Red Hood and Robin were already playing with each other and telling Batman different things and showed him different games, when Batman saw the Bat-signal in the air and told Red Hood and Robin that it was time to go. Red Hood took Robin on his back and swung to the Gotham City Police Department building. Batman sighed and swung behind Red Hood, not wanting to think of anything that could go wrong with Red Hood and Robin while they were in their costume.

You see, Batman has only a few rules for his children when they joined him in fighting crime.  
 **Rule no.1:** Only if you're at least _nine_ years old, you get to fight for real.  
 **Rule no.2:** There needs to be at least _one_ of the _adults_ around. That means, that only if Batman, Black Bat or Nightwing are with them, they can go crimefighting.  
 **Rule no.3:** Only crimefighting on _Fridays and Saturdays_ for the ones who are _still_ going to school.  
 **Rule no.4:** Keep your _real_ identity a secret.  
 **Rule no.5:** _No killing_!  
and **Rule no.6:** If your grades at school are slipping, you _don't_ get to go on patrol until the grade goes back up or better than first and if grounded, there will _also_ be _no_ patrolling _and_ crimefighting.

Anyways, they were swinging to the police building and already saw something strange. There stood four people on the roof as if they owned the place. One of them was stretched until it looked at every nook and cranny until he was satisfied. Then, there is one woman. She looks to be the only no- never mind, she just disappeared, no Batman got saw her still when he looked through the heat search-glasses and determined that she could turn invisible.

Then, there was a strong build thing. It was, what Batman suspects, build by rocks and it only wore a jeans, not like the others. But now that we speak about the others, the other thing was made out of fire and flew around the building, never landing on the building. Batman told Red Hood to land with Robin in the shadows and to make sure to not get seen by those strange people/things.


End file.
